When the clock strikes thirteen
by borntoflyhigh
Summary: Vacation and SPR don't fit together but what exactly happens when Naru himself takes the team on a vacation in the middle of nowhere! A story of manors, murders, suicides, poisons, and strange cursed clock. Out of all this mess, will the team make it to the end or will they become part of a long, forgotten tale, most importantly will Naru and Mai realize what they need. R
1. Falling Down

**Chapter 1: 'Falling Down'**

**Its me again folks! Borntoflyhigh! Again. Here is the first chapter to my new story and again the plot belongs to my younger brother. To be completely honest I didn't know when he grew brains or more brain cells for that matter, so if you are reading this never forget to review! Before you click on the follow/favorite button just leave a review or I'll feel very sad. Love you all.**

**Note to my previous readers: THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO 'UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN'! and I love u all because u all inspired this story. My special thanks to fabian1nina1, Ai-kun, Hamda Shafiq, Guest, RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma, Nicoleportalatin1987 and every single person who reviewed. Love you all dearly!:-)**

**Disclaimer: Listen really carefully because I won't repeat it again. *sighs* Fine I don't own ghost hunt at all. Happy now?!**

**Mai POV: (dreamland)**

_I took his hand, my heart was beating so hard I felt like it would come out of my body at that moment, my face was flushed and heated but as the cold air caressed my red cheeks, I wanted to actually do it, to actually end all troubles and with him I'd go anywhere, as long as he would ask._

_"Are you ready Sakura?" Takeo asked, gripping my hand as if to strengthen me, but I was ready, ready to be free, ready for revenge on them, every single one of them…._

_"Yes Takeo, as long as you want it, I want to punish them." My voice cracked and my open brown hair flew around, swishing and swaying. I was aware of the cold night of the seriousness of this but I did not wonder anymore. Takeo smiled and his blue eyes gleamed, I was proud, I made his shell fall, I was victorious… I was the only one who saw his bright side._

_He pulled me towards the balcony, his black hair getting disheveled but I just followed him, a hypnotizing silence taking over the room. _

_And then… the night welcomed me, engulfing me. A realization taking over._

_I was falling down….._

_Bottomless pit, a void, a sensation so free so tingling. Wind that tore my senses, a soundless escape; the best way to reunite with him._

_One sound echoed throughout the place. _

_The chiming of a clock, thunderous sound. Thirteen powerful chimes, thirteen numbers, thirteenth hour._

_And then came the end. The glorious reunion, the beautiful escape. The ended troubles and left back was the thirteen chimes that would haunt all of them forever._

"Naru-I'm here…." I burst through the office door, twirling in mid-sentence waving my English test paper that had excited me that much. I had been late by at least one hour or more…maybe I should ask Naru, he'd tell me accurately but whatever not even Naru could spoil my mood, I was so happy, happy that even Naru being the grumpiest teenager alive could not spoil this perfect joy…

"Mai… you are one hour, thirty minutes and twenty two seconds late."

Talk abut grumpiness…..or cordial greetings for that matter. I fought back with the urge to yell at the jerk. Idiot scientist….

"Whatever." I grinned widely. "I got an A in English would you even believe it?!" I yelled in excitement, waving the white sheet in his face. Disinterested, he took it and snorted.

"You decided to give your brain cells some exercise I see…" he flashed me an angry look that meant something was really, really wrong. I mean he should've been happy. He prepared me for the English test- scratching out all insults, the tuition by Great Oliver Davis actually went fine but here we are…more snarkiness…

"You jerk, I worked HOURS FOR IT." I yelled and watched Naru shoot me a glare and then stalk back into his den.

"I- I thought- you-would be happy…" I quietly mumbled but he was long gone before that and shut his office door with a snap.

Here we go CEO Kazuya Shibuya if you don't know him as Oliver Davis, snaps his door shut. It means two things; one, that he was angry and furious and outraged, two, that I'd better behave myself today. I sighed to myself, going into the kitchenette to give Naru his tea so he could leave me alone.

I poured the tea, slowly in the cup still happy about my increasing grade in English, I was a failure before in English but Naru made it actually sound like a piece of cake. At least I passed a test…

Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and I could feel my eyes widen.

"N-Na-r"

" Still dreaming the impossible are we, Jou-chan?!"

"Monk…Aaaah …you scared me, I thought you were…"

I turned around to see the SPR Irregulars bursting inside the kitchen some hugging me, some ruffling my hair and some greeting me.

"Hey Mai!" Monk chanted, ruffling my brown hair and examining me. Ayako sighed at his protectiveness.

"Oh come on old monk, let her catch with some breath."

"Naru's over working you again." Masako stated, smiling pitifully at me, referring to my pale face and thin body. I smiled back, Masako had become my best friend during the time Naru was in England, she even comforted me when I cried. I still remember her attitude ad have trusted her since.

"Well nothing new." Yasu straightened his glasses and grinned evilly at me. "Or Mai-chan do you have _news.."_

I tried to throw a saucer at him but John appeared and I stopped, putting the cup of tea on a tray.

"Look let me give Naru his tea or God knows what he will do." I smiled and then mumbled. "Tea- addict."

"Aww Jou-chan you know you like him for it." Monk cooed from behind and I was seized with an urge to throw something at him. I hesitated before knocking at Naru's door, feeling his dark aura being emitted, so I prayed silently, balancing the tray as I heard a familiar growl.

"Enter."

"Naru here's your tea." I spoke timidly, walking towards his desk.

"Mai." He spoke coldly. "Close the door behind you."

I bit my lip nervously, usually Naru was not in such a foul mood but today he was chilling me to my bones with his glare.

"Y-yes." I put the tea on his desk and started to leave.

"Mai. Sit down." He pointed to a chair and I hopped in to it, gulping.

"Explain." He pushed an envelope towards me.

"W-what?" I asked weakly wishing Naru would stop glaring at me.

"Read it." He commanded and I complied, usually Naru would've insulted me or irritated me but today…..

I opened the letter and groaned as I saw English, why did I have to read it, English was so difficult.

**_ Dear Noll,_**

**_BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS THINKING IT'S STUPID, READ IT NOLL. THIS DOCUMENT CAN CHANGE THE FUTURE OF PARAPSYCHOLOGY!_**

If I had guessed right, this was Madoka's writing, I looked up at Naru happily.

"It's Madoka." I grinned, Madoka was cool, she always knew how to deal with Naru and make him walk as she wished.

"Mai don't state the obvious." Naru replied, irritated.

"Jerk." I murmured, continuing with the letter, pausing on each letter taking my time.

**_Noll, I know how hard you work and I have decided for your own sake that you and the whole SPR need a vacation. Noll, we know you love books and your files are practically your soul mate but your mother and I have decided that you need a vacation, we have already told Lin and he has already done the arrangements and listen to me young man. One word of complaint and you'll be terribly sorry that you ever had a mentor like me. Love you Noll and hope you have a safe vacation little boy._**

**_Your pretty teacher,_**

**_Mori Madoka._**

**_P.S: DO NOT SWEAR AFTER READING THIS._**

**_P.S.S: Give Mai chan a hug from me. Not that you'll do it._**

**_P.S.S.S: I'll be accompanying you on this vacation, decide the place. I'll meet you tomorrow. _**

I looked at Naru confusedly.

"Vacation! Are we really going on vacation?" I asked happily but the smile never reached my face as I saw the scowl on Naru's face.

Naru and vacation just don't add up to something good.

"Ne, Naru it's alright to have fun once in a while, think about it everybody will be so happy, can't you just go this once." I whined, I needed vacation, desperately, Naru is such a workaholic he makes me work like a robot. Always filing, filing and filing…. But Naru frowned at me.

"I don't have time to indulge in pointless leisure." He looked at me closely and I managed my best hurt expression only to see his blue eyes x-raying my face.

"Pleeeassse" I begged, clasping my hands only thinking about the vacation.

"Mai." He warned me just by saying my name and I only pouted more.

"Naru we need vacation I swear we all do, please for us, for me." I pleaded and saw him look at me resignedly.

**Naru POV:**

"Fine." I growled, knowing how stubborn Mai could get when it came to such childish things.

"**_And cute." _**Gene pointed out in my mind and I scowled at him mentally, I needed to stop that sniveling idiot from hijacking my mind and making comments that drove me mad.

"Eh?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mai, go we're on a vacation." I watched her eyes go wide and her smile increase ten-folds.

**"**Oh thank you sooo much Naru!" Mai pounced from her chair, her pouting face had turned to one of pure happiness and I wanted to smirk at her, her mood swings vaguely surprised me. She looked at me and grinned widely, blushing.

**"Thank you Naru." **She spoke in English, fumbling over her syllables and I smirked at her before a strange plan formulated in my mind.

_They need a vacation and I am going to plan the venue….. I could choose any place….. any place at all._

_"_Go Mai…" I dismissed her and she twirled out of the office, dancing in her steps, slowly, I made my way over to a map, with colorful pushpins all over.

_How about a haunted place…..they won't know, I'll fool them._

_"__**Noll, you are planning a dangerous thing." **_Gene told me seriously and I ignored him, deciding a venue, sorting through different newspaper clippings about haunted places and I read one that made me smirk.

_Vacation…that's exactly what they need._

**General POV:**

"You lie Mai!" the miko didn't believe one word; Naru agreeing to a thing he hated was not normal, but then again none of their lives were normal.

"I swear Ayako! I swear he said that!" Mai eagerly on the edge of the couch, Monk was still in shock and Yasu was doing a victory dance with Masako, who was giggling uncharacteristically. John was smiling at them and trying to help Monk to believe that they were indeed on a vacation.

"Takigawa, we are going on a vacation, go pack and be here tomorrow." Naru was leaning in the doorway.

"You are not serious." Monk breathed.

"I never joke.."

"Valid point." Ayako pointed out and suddenly her eyes flashed.

"Mai do you know what this means?" she asked, her eyes gleamed.

"That we are going on a vacation…."

"No we need to go SHOPPING." The miko squealed and dragged Mai and Masako out of the office, ignoring their protests. Monk turned to Naru incredulously.

"Where are we going?" he asked confusedly.

"We are going camping."

"Where?" John asked smiling and Yasu nodded eagerly.

"Boss, you are the best."

"At Otakawa Forest, it's a long journey from here." Naru sighed irritated.

"Why did you choose such a faraway place." Yasu asked suspiciously.

"If you don't want to go, it is fine."

"NO-NO-NO" Yasu immediately waved his hands and started singing.

"Vacation- vacation- vacation!" Little did he know that a small sly smirk crossed his boss's face who was musing on how foolish his team was.

He would obviously give them a vacation- _a haunted one…_

**End of chapter 1, like it, hate it or are bored. Review me and I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Suggestions are welcomed just give me a PM. AND BEFORE PRESSING THE FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON LEAVE A REVIEW OR…..!**


	2. In the Middle Of Nowhere

**Chapter 2: In the Middle of Nowhere.**

**Before I start on with my ranting or ugly disclaimers let me thank all of those who reviewed, you guys make me so happy that I smile and laugh goofily whenever I read a review. Thanks a lot.**

**KataraJanae: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I tend to be lazy when I update so that makes me an awful writer, but here's the second installment. Thanks a bunch.**

**Hamda Shafique: It's good to know you really liked it, I seriously am sorry for killing u but then again; hey I have updated, I asked Lubabah to read my story and her response made me roll on the floor, laughing:-) hope u like this one.**

**Lovenarumai: I agree, Naru is a bad boy but that doesn't make him any less fantastic does it? Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Ferb O. Oche: I did want to do a sequel, honestly but my brother wanted me to start this story. I'll definitely do an epilogue for this one and that will be hilarious. Guaranteed! Anyway tell the bunnies to expect it, minor fluff will be there for sure, no GH fan fiction is complete without fluff, is it?**

**Exiled Destiny: I can't believe it you still prefer Naru over Gene? That is new. Anyway Naru will be less of a jerk now we are on to the second chap, so keep on reading and commenting. Love u;-D**

**LadyJ: Don't worry this story is NaruxMai, because that's my favorite pairing. I am glad u liked the chapter, stay tuned for more and do review!**

**Ai-kun: Really happy to see you are reading my next story to and awfully thanks for the reviews. I love them, also big thanks for reviewing on 'Until we meet again' it made me sooo happy!:-D**

**RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma: Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me, I hope you like this chapter! Keep on reviewing!**

**Amy rays: Well here's the update, hope you enjoy it! Reviews make me smile…okay maybe laugh my head off….**

**Disclaimer: It's the 12****th**** of July and I still don't own anything. =_=**

**General POV: (DREAMLAND)**

**_"_**_This marriage is unacceptable and I intend to make you fully realize it Sakura my dear, you cannot marry him." Her father just didn't understand her feelings, their feelings, he just cared about reputation, rivalry. The thought bought a fresh tear to roll down her pale cheek, a gleaming pearl but a drop of pure pain._

**_"_**_F-Father I-I" Sakura struggled to find words, words that would explain her feeling, words that would convince her father to put his pride aside and let her marry Takeo._

**_"_**_Sakura." Her father bent down and glared at her with his dark, black eyes. "I will not accept Takeo Haturi as my son-in-law. And I expect you not to go against this judgment." He had made it final, he had done it, ignored her feelings, hurt her, illogically, cruelly, done the thing and marked a line._

**_"_**_But father, please, l-listen to me. I-I, Takeo is rich, handsome, everything, then why won't you accept him as a son-in-law, I don't understand." The tears were now cascading rapidly down her face, her heart ached, everything in the grand room seemed dull, black, depressed. _

**_"_**_I will not let you marry a Haturi, they are our enemies and I want it to settle in your mind." And with that explanation, her father rose and stalked out of the room, taking Sakura's last hope with her. nobody supported her, not even her mother, her uncle, her aunt, her cousins, to all of them she was a sinner, to marry the heir of their enemies the Haturis. To all of them she was nothing. Her heart was nothing, her emotions were nothing._

_All she needed was a remedy, her own remedy, her own revenge. She would end it, the tears, the sleepless nights, the depression, the helplessness._

_She would put it all behind and do something. If she was a sinner, she was ready to commit that sin over and over again…_

_Mai watched it, a gloominess taking over her, beside her Gene put a hand on her shoulder._

_"She was helpless Mai." He stated and a small smile graced his lips. "Looks like someone needs you in the real world."_

_And she saw the figure beside her faint slowly, until it was nothing but fog and the blackness of the room, it was worrying her, making her feel Sakura's pain until she felt a small voice reach her ears, arousing her senses._

**With Naru.**

Naru slumped back in his seat, running a hand through his already disheveled black hair. To him everything seemed irritating at the moment but what exasperated him was the fact that Mai ha still not bought him his favorite cup of steaming Earl Gray.

"…Mai, tea." He called out and strained his ears to listen to his assistant, but there was absolutely no sound at all, not even Mai's clumsy sounds of flapping pages and stapling papers together, no sound at all.

What was that girl doing out there? Naru fidgeted in his seat and suddenly stood up, he wouldn't admit it but he was worried, ever since he had come back from England he had grown more protective, he never let Takigawa or Yasu hug her, he hated it when John smiled at her or when boys on their cases even said hello.

In fact, he had started to grow worried, he hid it as well as possible but now and then Gene was often voicing his thoughts.

"**_What is that girl doing out there?" _**he asked more of himself but was a bit taken aback when something responded back.

"**_Dreaming about you, Noll_**" Gene spoke dreamily, breaking Naru's thoughts. Surprisingly a small smirk made its way to Naru's face.

"**_I wish" _**Naru didn't want to think that way but it came so naturally to his mind he couldn't contain it to himself. Then he regretted it, his assistant dreamt of his twin not him, he needed to acknowledge that and bury his emotions under his mask.

"**_You are becoming shameless day by day Noll, that girl is breaking you._**" Naru scowled a bit, ignoring that Gene was merely stating facts, and for the first time, he started to hate facts. What he had believed in his whole life, he was beginning to hate it. Science didn't matter, Mai had taught that to him without speaking.

Slowly, he picked his way out of the office, to his assistant's desk, only to see the petite brunette sleeping soundly, with her head on her desk, snoring lightly. Naru smiled lightly, Mai was sleeping with her eyes closed and her breathing slow and even. Suddenly out of nowhere a strong sensation bubbled up inside him, like something was boiling in the pit of his stomach. She was probably dreaming about Gene, laughing with him on his jokes. The feeling increased and in anger he started to call out to her but stopped when he heard Gene snorting inside his mind.

"**_Jealous, are we?_**"

**_"Gene shut up and be dead already" _**Naru growled in frustration but stopped speaking when he heard Mai groaning and mumbling in her sleep.

"Gene…hmmm….." she mumbled, rolling her head to the other side and Naru ignored the fact that he wanted to hit something. Slowly he started to shake her by the elbow, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore Gene smirking, victoriously.

"Mai…..Mai wake up!" he called out, shaking her slowly.

She rolled her head to another side, mumbling furiously about marriages and reputations.

"…..Mai…."

"Hmm, what Naru…what happened, what the…..hmm, I wanna go to sleep."

"Mai! Enough!" Naru's voice rose a notch and suddenly Mai bolted upright in her seat, one of her hand lying limply on the desk and the other one clutching her heart.

"I-I-she died!" Mai panted harshly, not knowing the concern that had crossed Naru's eyes.

"Who died?"

Slowly, as if she had just regained her consciousness Mai raised her gaze to stare at Naru.

"Oh nothing, nobody, yeah nobody!" Mai started waving her hands nervously and stuttering.

"Well then if you're done slacking off, go make me some tea!"

"Hai. Hai." Mai suddenly stood up and the files and papers on her lap flew all over. The papers flew all around the room and Mai groaned tiredly.

"Oh I am so sorry." Mai mumbled her apology and suddenly bent down to retrieve everything, looking up she saw Naru looking at her amusedly and smirking.

"Vacation…" Mai grumbled. "When is Madoka arriving?"

"Her plane landed half and hour ago, Lin went to receive her." Naru stated slowly making his way to the office.

"Ne Naru tell me!" suddenly Mai spoke up in her usual high-pitched voice.

"What." Naru pretended to be bored but he was really enjoying it, her voice swings also amused him.

"Are you going to wear black today too?"

"Why is today something special?"

Mai screamed in frustration.

"Naru," she whined. "Today we are going camping!"

"Yes Mai, now go make me tea."

"Black b-but that's depressive you should wear…" her voice was droned in when the door to the office burst open, making the door nearly fall of the hinges.

"NOLLIE!" A shrill voice echoed around the room and then Naru's burgundy haired mentor stepped in, dragging her bags with her.

"Madoka refrain from using that nickname and shrieking like a banshee." Naru sighed, glancing casually at the twenty bags Madoka had bought all the way from England.

"It's vacation time!" Madoka sang aloud while hugging Mai, Naru glanced at Lin who was slowly shaking his head.

"Madoka would you mind sitting down?" Naru asked, his voice anything but polite.

"Noll dear I missed you so much, but it's time for a reunion. Go change Noll and we'll set off for Otakawa forest right away!" Madoka was in high-spirits and was dissipating her energy off to Mai who was nodding her head enthusiastically, laughing at Madoka's vacation song.

Mai looked at Naru as she walked over to the black van, flinging her bag to a new beat she had just created.

"Mai if you are done making noise seat in the car." Naru snapped at her but had a slight glimmer in his usual blue eyes.

"Yeah you jerk, It's called singing for heavens sake!" Mai waved her hands around, gesturing to her iPod but Naru just shook his head, smirking.

"Brainless." He murmured loud enough for Mai to hear, fuming Mai got into the back seat.

She watched as Naru opened the door to the front seat but was stopped by Madoka skipping over to him.

"Noll would you please be a dear and put these bags in the car?"

"Madoka it is not my fault that you bought half of the England back with you." He complained in his flat voice but Madoka smiled and blinked at him sweetly.

"Noll, same as ever." And with that jumped into the front seat, leaving Naru standing outside holding the door for her.

"Go, sit in the back with Mai." Madoka shooed him away with her purse and Naru complaining about useless people climbed in the back seat with Mai.

Mai stuffed the hem of her shirt in her mouth to stop herself from giggling and simply pulled her hat over her eyes.

It was a long journey to Otakawa forest, full of complaints, songs, insults and scowls but just as the sun began to set they reached the thick forest.

Slowly, the four climbed out of the van, slowly taking in the dense greenery of the forest, a gloomy mist hung over the trees and it felt like the forest had been abandoned for a lot of time.

"Such a Naru-like place." Mai breathed as she walked towards the greenery.

Madoka giggled and skipped towards Mai, holding her bags.

"Mai-chan let's go and set up the camp and when are the others coming?"

"Madoka they set off an hour after us, I think they'll be here by late."

"Sooo exciting!" Madoka shrieked and Mai squealed along with her causing Naru to frown and smirk at the time.

"Don't ruin it Noll." Lin quietly said as he straightened his back, carrying one of Madoka's bags.

"Hmm." He murmured and strolled casually, glancing at the sky. Dark black clouds were covering the sky and threatened to rain.

_Perfect…just as he planned, just as the weather-forecast said._

Little did Mai know that this rain would land the team in a place from which there was no escape.

**I know you all are throwing tomatoes at me but sorry this was a filler, I promise next chapter will be way better. Please review, if I don't get five reviews, I won't update.**

**Love you all!**


	3. As Cold As You Are

**Chapter 3: It was a rainy day…**

**Okay guys here's the third installment for my story, I know, I know it's late but please I have a very valid reason, you can read it in my announcement corner, alright so I would like to thank my reviewers, special thanks to Hamda Shafiq, LadyJ, Yuiyuki, Lovenarumai, Ferb O. Oche, Exiled Destiny, Ai-kun, KataraJanae and all those I've missed, guys plz review I don't want to lose my reviewers and readers, before u press the favorite button I beg of u to review. Please do!**

**P.S: Okay guys I have a few announcements to make and credits to declare.**

**KataraJanae inspired the truth/dare for Naru and I must say she's been really helpful when it comes to that. So a big thanks to her! and also you have to read her story 'Who Knew' it's really great/humorous/fluffy.**

**SilverMoonForever also came up with great truth/dares which caused my brain to do some actual thinking so I also owe her a lot. And if you are reading this you have sooo got to read her story 'Fair Tea Maker' I am telling you it's totally awesome!**

**My very dear friend Exiled Destiny also helped me very much with the truth/dare segments so I practically am indebted to her for her encouragement! Also Hamda Shafiq gave the dares for Yasu and Masako. So she's the best when I need advice.**

**The reason I had to update this late was because yesterday I slipped and injured my foot with a…small…okay really deep wound, that caused me to call my dad and have him take me to a clinic for stitches. Stitches didn't hurt but now I can't stand or walk or move my foot and that sucks so pray that I can actually heal so I can think up something for the next chap. I do my thinking while walking…**

**Also I need to throw a big party 'cause my previous story 'Until We Meet Again' is about to reach the big score of fifty reviews. Yayyyy! I am sooo happy:-D**

**Disclaimer: I injured my foot and am in so much pain but God still thinks I'm incapable of owning anything. If I owned Ghost Hunt, Naru and Mai would have been together *_***

**Mai POV:**

It was getting dark, way too dark for that part of the evening, slowly clouds starting covering the sky, a stark contrast being formed. Dark clouds covered the sky that threatened to rain which meant that our vacation would be ruined if it rained. I cursed the sky and the clouds, growling under my breath.

"Mai if you are done dawdling come here and do some actual work." Naru glanced at me and commanded in his usual one toned voice. He was pitching tents with Lin while Madoka was commanding them in her own bright and slightly dominating way. I sighed inaudibly, I had expected Naru to be in a foul mood but he was not the least bothered with camping, what added to my surprise was that my boss/secret crush who was so widely known for his grouchiness and grumpiness when it came to something that made people happy was actually doing something without complaining.

This has to be the most astonishing day in my whole career.

"Fine Naru!" I surrendered and he beckoned for me to follow him and we headed inside the deep forest.

It was actually a really grim forest with tall trees and with those dark shadows that formed over the whole untamed forest, it was really creeping me out.

"Shouldn't we go back Naru, it's getting dark." I tried hard not to stutter, I was scared, and with Naru who would only go back after we had collected enough firewood for Madoka to light a fire.

"Why, are you scared Mai?" he didn't ask; instead he stated smugly, I couldn't see his face but I knew well that he had a full blown smirk on his face.

"No you jerk." I tried hard not to yell but he just made me angry by labeling me as a coward.

"Well then I don't see a reason as to why we should go back." He continued walking and I ran to catch up with him. This man will be the death of me.

"I really think we should go back." I tried again, trying to stifle the scream that was about to reach my throat when a small beetle crawled on my shoe.

"Not unless you give me a proper reason."

"Come on you jerk, please let's go back." I half-begged, half-yelled at the boy clad in black, wanting to fling the beetle on my shoe on to him.

"Mai, I know you're scared."

"No I am not you-you-"

"Of course you are."

"NAARUUUU-"

"Mai I'm standing next to you, no need to yell dummy."

"Did you say I'm a dummy?"

"That was obvious since the day you started working for me."

"AAgghhhh, I want to know why you employed me."

"Because you make tea."

"At least compliment my tea you jerk."

"Alright Mai you make better tea that Miss Matsuzaki."

Truth was Ayako made the worst tea in the whole universe, you couldn't even classify it as tea, it was simply milk and a few floating tea-leaves poured in a china cup. I can't believe he thought I made better tea than her, he was a whole new definition of jerk, there had to be a bigger, more definitive word for him.

"That is sooo not a compliment Naru!" I pointed out, as I bent down to collect the dry twig.

"When did I say it was?"

"Why did I want to work again with you?" I screamed in frustration as Naru gracefully bundled up his firewood before turning to face me.

He leaned closer and put his index finger under my chin, slowly lifting it so I could face him. I could swear my face was on fire as blood rushed to my cheeks making me look like a total beet.

"Because I'm irresistible." He smirked, almost whispering his words before he straightened himself and turned his back on me, gracefully striding back to the campsite, his smirk larger and his eyes expressionless; as if nothing happened.

"AAAGGGHHHH, YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST, I SWEAR I'LL POISON YOUR TEA, YOU-YOU- JERK, I HATE YOU-YOU NARCISSISTIC, COLD-HEARTED TEA ADDICT. UUGGGHH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I bellowed completely forgetting my bundle of firewood, shrieking at him, recovering from my blush and panting as I regained the breath I was holding a while ago.

He was stupid, teasing, a complete idiot but I still fell for him. I had a choice, I could fall for his sweet reflection, the one who laughed and smiled and acted like a human even when he was dead but no-no I had to fall for the jerk who never smiled, let alone laugh and treated me like a six-year old. I was so naïve, an idiot, to actually think he would accept my confession instead he asked another question that still makes it impossible for me to face him or his twin. Which still makes it impossible for me to sleep.

"_Me or Gene?"_

Still fuming, I worked my way back to the campsite, stomping on the twigs, my hands balled into fists and my eyes threatening to tear up. Slowly I leaned against a tree, allowing the first few tears to come, biting my lips and trying to stop those stupid memories from coming. When he had left I had come to know that the void in my heart could never heal properly, he left and returned, asking me to start again, begin all over again, I tried to move on, tried to convince myself that it was stupid of me to cry over a teen crush, but I knew it would never go, it was never a teen crush, it never would be just that…..

**General POV:**

"Noll how can you be so irresponsible?" Madoka asked, horrified, with her arms crossed and her feet tapping the ground impatiently. Mai had not returned to the campsite with Naru and a full fifteen minutes had passed after her absence.

"She was being stupid." He was unconvinced of the fact, his mind was blaming him for her absence and he had to stop himself from going after her on the spot under Madoka's and Lin's scrutinizing gazes.

"Oh was she?" Even Madoka who was the least skeptical of his teachers was unconvinced that Mai had not returned because she was being stupid. Naru was trying to stop Gene from commenting in his mind but the dead twin carried on with his admonitions, making sure to torture Naru and knock some emotions into him.

"**_She was being a dummy Gene."_**

**_"Oh yeah right, this means we have to find a new word for you since dummy has been taken by Mai."_**

**_"Gene get out of my mind right now or you'll regret it."_**

**_"The least you can do little one is curse me to go to hell and I assure you I've been there numerous times."_**

**_"Gene." _**He warned ominously.

**_"Look Noll go after Mai, she's crying."_**

Naru's eyes widened by a fraction before his throat started to constrict for no reason at all. She was crying because of '_him'._

"**_It's called 'guilt' Noll"_**

**_"It's called 'affects of tea-deprivation'." _**Gene snorted sardonically at Naru's comeback and then decided to quit talking, his brother could be the idiot scientist he wanted to be and he had to deal with it just like that.

**_"Noll, I wish you'd actually use your heart."_**

**_"It's a biological organ Gene, it has somewhat no affect on my composure."_**

**_"So by that precise definition you agree that you are heartless." _**This conversation was useless, it was taking him nowhere, Naru stood up and was about to go after the girl when a batch of thunderous sounds greeted him.

"Hey Naru!" Takigawa waved and walked over to the three, standing around the fire.

"Hey everyone!" Madoka went forward to shake hands with everyone.

There was Monk wearing his new Hawaiian shirt with large flowers on it and Ayako who was fixing her make-up, checking her perfectly manicured hands for signs of aging. Masako who was in one of her kimonos, looking like the elegant regular Japanese lady and John who was exchanging greetings with everyone. Yasu came in the last holding numerous bags and balancing them in his hands, his spectacles dangling lopsidedly.

"Hey where's Jou-chan?" Monk asked after he had ruffled Naru's hair like he was a kid.

"Uhmmm…." Madoka tried to come up with an excuse when the said girl called out from behind them, astonishing everyone.

"Hey everyone did you miss me?" Mai called out her voice back to normal and octaves louder as the whole team ran to meet her, hugging her, ruffling her hair. Making her feel great, complete, wanted, something she had never felt before she worked at SPR.

Naru let out a sigh of relief, she was here, safe, not bruised, not wounded, safe, her bubbly, shiny self. Then Naru noticed something else too, her eyes were a bit swollen and her nose was red and something dawned upon him that made his gut clench and his knuckles tighten and go white, a completely new feeling

_She had really been crying._

**_Change of scene: (with SPR, around the campfire.)_**

"I'm bored." Mai whined as she yawned, stretching herself.

"Yeah, me too, hey Yasu think up of something." Madoka called out to Yasu, who had his back to the team, lost in his own world.

Suddenly Yasu turned around and his glasses flashed. Something that made the whole SPR think of one thing at the same time.

_Not good._

Whatever the collegiate was coming up with would be evil, not good.

"Okay let's play truth/dare."

"Huh?" Mai asked she knew about the game but the idea of playing such a game seemed to her like trouble.

"Well I spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to tell the truth or do something audacious then that person chooses the next player." Yasu satisfied with his explanation, leaned forward, staring intently at the fire.

"Here we go." Monk muttered quietly while beside him both Ayako and Masako became rigid. Mai gulped as she heard Lin murmur 'oh no' and Naru raised his eyebrows. John also said a quick protection prayer and crossed himself.

"Wait." Ayako pointed suspiciously at Yasu. "Don't we get a choice in truth or dare."

"You do." At that point everybody minus Madoka and Yasu let out a sigh of relief.

"So let's start." Madoka spun the bottle, which circled the place before stopping on one person.

John.

"I choose truth."

"Well then why did you quit priesthood?"

"Umm…well Mates because I wanted to live a normal life, like everybody. Get into relationships and other things."

Madoka squealed and termed it cute while Monk patted his back sympathetically muttering.

"You'll soon get a taste of this 'normal life' kid."

John looked at everybody before his gaze stopped on Masako.

"Masako, truth or dare."

" I choose truth." she declared.

"Well tell us about your life." John asked politely and Masako started her tale.

"Oh, I became a T.V medium at thirteen when the director took me in and then I had my own T.V show and then I got rich….." Masako droned on and on about the misfortunes of her life and her able nature in her field when Ayako finally snapped.

"Okay fine we get it, you snob." Ayako scoffed and Masako turned her nose up in the air, looking at John who was smiling sheepishly.

Masako then decided to choose the next person.

"Lin-san."

"Dare." Masako thought for a moment before an evil smile etched across her face.

"Well Lin-san I dare you to get your hair tied up in ponytails by Matsuzaki-san." The team roared in laughter, some rolling on the ground trying to picture Lin in ponytails and clips, even Naru smirked a bit.

Lin opened his mouth to retort but Ayako was already dragging him to a tent, ignoring Madoka's high pitched giggles.

"Serious fashion emergency." Ayako sang annoyingly, smirking confidently and left the others playing the game.

"Hey at least let Lin give the next dare!" Mai called after them and head Lin nearly yell the next sentence.

"Mai-san!"

"Dare." Mai replied confidently, Lin-san wouldn't give a very bad dare, would he?

"I dare you and Naru to spend tomorrow together without arguing."

Mai was about to agree when the words properly sunk in her brain, freezing it for some minutes before she responded by yelling anxiously.

"Say WHAT?!"

"You heard him." Masako smiled behind her kimono.

"Mai there is no need to overreact." A pleasant feeling emerging in his stomach as Naru told Mai to stop yelling. Mai turned her head to look at him viciously before she silently nodded her head, ready to give the next person the choice.

"Monk!"

"I choose dare kiddo."

"Well then spend one whole day with Yasu in his tent."

"Wait. WHAT. Are you kidding me?!"

"Aw dear it wouldn't be so bad." Yasu cooed and Monk looked at him uneasily.

"Whatever. Yasu your turn."

"Truth."

"Chicken, well tell me do you really like me or is that attitude to annoy me." Monk asked, giving the other one weird looks.

"Oh, that depends on my mood. So I give the next turn to our very own Naru-chan!"

Madoka, John and Masako clapped, while Mai shrank in her seat when she saw the furious look on Naru's face.

"Dare."

"Tell your true feelings to Mai right now."

Every body went silent and Mai's eyes widened, a look of confusion made it's way to Naru's face and was instantly replaced by his façade.

"**_Go Noll, go tell her, tell her."_**

**_"Gene I don't like her."_**

**_"Because you love her."_**

**_"No." _**Gene then changed his tactics.

**_"Would you like it if she married John one day or Yasu or that school-friend of hers Izumi or whatever."_**

**_"Izumi?"_**

**_"Yeah, how would you feel then, admit it Noll, the only reason you don't give her a day off from work is because you want to look at her every time you come out of yourself, the only reason you keep her an assistant is because you want her to be with you only and you want to look after her, the only reason why you let Mother or Madoka call Mai your girlfriend is because you don't mind being next to her."_**

**_"Fine. Whatever." _**Naru felt his gut clench as he looked at her, he wasn't sure, she like his twin not him, he was substituting again. It was not the first time.

"Mai, I " he wanted to say 'no' to bury it, to ignore his problems, Gene was wrong and illogical and dense and….lucky to have Mai.

He opened his mouth to answer but his words were cut off when Mai suddenly stood up, putting her earphones in her ear and fiddling with her iPod, turning the volume to 100.

"Guys I'm going to sleep, I don't feel very well, have fun." And with that she almost ran towards her tent, ignoring everybody's cries and protests.

"Mai at least listen to Naru!" Monk called out but Mai was so far from the real world, the music played inside her ears at brain-killer volume, as she bit her lip, her heart clenched in anticipation.

She rushed inside her tent, thrusting herself on the futon, as she grabbed a pillow to cover her tear- streaked face, listening to the songs as she tried to sleep. She didn't want to be rejected again by the same person, she didn't want to hurt herself again by his no. she would forget it ever happened, forget he ever said anything when he went to England. She would move on…she would show him she didn't care. She would show that narcissist.

His mind had no control on his body, he slowly stood up and walked towards Mai's tent, his mind angry, furious, determined, he was going to tell her everything, he was going to tell her of his feelings and let her explain the rest, let her tell him why he felt like that. Mai would know.

"Mai I want to talk to you come out now." He commanded, bending down.

"No, go away Naru, I'm trying to sleep here." Naru wouldn't have believed her anyways but her voice cracked and he was sure he heard a stifled sob coming from inside the tent.

"Mai, come out!"

"No, go away."

"Mai stop acting like an idiot. Come out"

"Please Naru." This time her voice cracked fully and she begged him. "Naru not now, please, not now."

Naru understood, it was over, Mai liked Gene, he was sure, Gene was wrong about everything, he didn't care now he would never. With that resolution he stood up.

"Fine." He kept himself from snapping as he stood up and stalked off to his own tent, trying to distract himself with books but every line made no sense, it was jumbled, jumbled for a genius like him to understand. Every thing was jumbled his feelings, his desires, his thoughts, his personality.

_Everything was illogical, and he had to deal with it._

**Dreamland(Gen. POV):**

_She was falling down again._

_The sensations rippled her, only one piece of reality I her senses, she was holding his hand. They continued to fall, through the quiet of the night until she heard a crunching sound, like the sound of an impact, and it was not until the crimson liquid that covered her face, stung, did Sakura realize she was dead._

_The blood stung even more and felt wet but soon she would forget it all to be with her beloved and would kill them when the clock would strike thirteen._

**Normal POV:**

Mai felt something on her cheeks as she bolted from her sleep. Her cheeks felt wet and sleepily Mai raised a hand to her cheeks only to see something wet. She groggily observed the wet liquid and it astonished her and made her afraid.

It was not blood, it was water, surprisingly rain water.

That was when Mai realized she was not in her tent but in a car. She moved her head blearily when a cold voice invaded her thoughts.

"Mai, it rained."

"Naru….where are we?" Mai croaked.

"Mai it rained, we are finding shelter for tonight." At this Mai suddenly straightened and looked at Naru, terrified.

"B-but it's a forest, where would we find a shelter?" Mai asked, her brown eyes wide, Naru ignored her and gave directions to a half-asleep Lin.

"Lin keep on driving straight."

"Noll, what do you expect to find in such a place?" Madoka groaned, rolling her head as she yawned.

"Was it a storm?" Mai spoke up.

"Yes." Strangely Naru seemed confident and fully awake completely oblivious to the fact that it was a forest.

They kept on driving aimlessly when Lin finally turned to face Naru, irritation lacing his voice.

"Noll I don't think we'll find anything, we'll have to sleep in the cars for tonight." But instead a smirk covered Naru's face as he looked straight ahead.

"You just have to search Lin." And he pointed to an object that caused the other three to look at the place in sheer astonishment.

"No way…." Lin muttered.

"I can't believe it Noll!" Madoka suddenly sat up in her seat.

"Oh My God!" Mai breathed.

In front of them was an extra ordinary sight. A mansion to be exact, an old one but still there, standing in its full glory. Ivory clinging to the old walls. It was an unusual sight, a manor all in the middle of a forest, abandoned and isolated from the city. Naru certainly had a genius mind.

"We're saved." Mai and Madoka shouted in relief as Lin called up the others to tell them of the place, incredulity covering his voice still.

But what they missed completely was the sly smirk on Naru's face. He was ready, ready to look into the rumors about this old, isolated mansion

_It was going just as he planned, exactly just as he wanted…_

**I know it's crappy and long but please this is my second story and I'm not that good with all this so be patient, in the next chappie you'll come to know of what Naru's plan is but beware this is going to be dangerous. On another note, do review and tell me your thoughts, I want to know, before adding this story to your favorites you have to leave a review because I think that's obligatory. So please I beg of you, keep me updated with your thoughts.**

**Goodbye till next time. If you won't review, I won't give you the fourth one, THAT'S MY POLICY!**

**:-D**


	4. The Plan of the Narcissist!

**Chapter 4: 'The Plan Of the Narcissist.'**

**Hallo folks, to all my current readers: I am not DEAD, not now at least and living proof is this crap for which I have sacrificed my precious sleep and comfort. Hahaha just joking guys! Here is the update and I have read and appreciated all your reviews, honestly guys u all make me so happy, keep on the reviews:**

**My sincere thanks to LadyJ, Hamda Shafiq, Asawir Shafiq, KataraJanae, SilverMoonForever, Ai-kun, Guest1, Ferb O. Oche, Guest2 and Exiled Destiny. Guys keep on reading and reviewing, I really am glad for all the comments/favorites/follows. So today we have on stage Naru and Mai.**

**Mai: Hello everybody *waves* how are you doing?**

**Naru: Apparently they want to read the story instead of listening to you rambling. *mutters* even though it is a piece of junk.**

**Mai: Borntoflyhigh, tell this jerk I'm not talking to him.**

**Me: Did you hear what she said you idiot!**

**Naru: Unlike you I don't need an extra pair of ears to hear. And will you stop making me look like an idiot.**

**Me: Umm…if you do the disclaimer.**

**Naru: And why should I do that?!**

**Me: Hmm…I'll make sure I pair Mai with John or Yasu or Lin in this one.**

**Naru: *growls* Fortunately for the world, borntoflyhigh does not own GH or me because she realized it's ingenuity later than Fuyumi Ono. Nor does she own Fearless by Taylor Swift which makes it lucky for this world. Now *turns to authoress* you better make her *points at Mai* pair with me.**

**Mai: Ummm…..i think we're needed in the story. *turns to audience* Ciao, review and read and oh yeah! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Me: *grins* On with the story. *groans in pain as her foot hurts***

**Mai POV:**

I stared out of the tear-streaked window, engrossed in the little droplets that obscured the glass pain, looking like small crystals that were racing to reach the end, they were so cute, so nice and they would've been even more if they hadn't ruined our vacation and drenched the spare clothes I had bought with me and now I'm stuck in the van, watching Lin and Madoka wildly run towards the manor both of them were completely ignoring the fact that it was raining and that they had left behind two people in the van. One of those stranded persons included me and the other was one of those people whom fate had glued to me in the worst of situations.

Nar- I mean Oliver Davis….

Grumpy, grouchy and almost a robot who had a rusted mechanism but still managed to function properly, Oliver Davis was heartless and a complete jerk who had earlier in the night, made me cry over and over in my sleep, sounds cliché but actually it does happen when you are rejected not once but twice and maybe everyday, indirectly through veiled insults and alluringly, narcissistic comments. Maybe that's why I wanted to be a cardiologist, to check if my boss had a heart, organically I mean, to be honest I would have thought he didn't if he wasn't caring in some situations which rarely happened, even if they di, he'd manage to look completely indifferent. I was still staring out of the window, pouting as I watched anther droplet leave a track on the window, my nose almost plastered to it as I tried to ignore Nar- I mean Oliver, but no! some people had to be mood killers.

"Mai close your mouth or you'll catch a fly."

Aha, what a smart mouthed comment, but I'm kind of used to it, if I say so.

"Do you even care?" I asked, frustrated. No he didn't, I knew that, if he cared he wouldn't have been a complete jerk to me before, I mentally face-palmed myself for actually asking such an obvious question and I could already hear him in my mind telling me how stupid I am.

"Why do you care to know if I care?"

"Because- aaaggghhh, forget it Nar- Oliver! You are a jerk." I stared at him angrily.

"Mai I know I'm handsome but there is no need to stare" he admonished in that deep, monotonous voice of his, staring back at me with his sharp blue eyes. It should be a sin to be so handsome, I am so weak that I stop being coherent when he turns his stare to me.

_Damn my heart!_

"What did you say!? Oh my Gosh Naru, YOU SO LOVE YOURSELF!" I accusingly pointed at him, jerking back in my seat, only to see him smirking madly.

"Well then now that you've started calling me Naru again, I suggest we go to the manor and wait for the storm to stop."

"But Naru" I whined. "It's raining, I'll-I'll get drenched!"

"Well then Mai it's your choice if you want to remain stranded in the car, till the rain stops."

I huffed and turned away from him, tracing patterns on the car's window before I sighed and turned back to him again, there was a tension between us and it would take a long time to be broken, it had been really exhausting after he re-opened SPR, I was broken but he was the same as ever, if only more snarky but still the same, genius, more good-looking, ever more smart mouthed and cold, while I was a bit different, I only smiled if necessary, I never cried, I tried to be strong, tried to change myself but sometimes the past just hangs on until you can find a better future.

"Fine."

He smirked once more and got out of the car, immediately the rain drops had drenched his black clothes completely, his hair was sticking in his eyes, slick by the water as he shook the bangs of his black hair out of his eyes.

"Jerk." I mumbled as I tried to force the earlier events of the night out of my mind, failing to do so.

It was a relief, when the cold droplets touched my face, they made all worries vanish, they made me feel like I was in a completely different dimension, in a completely different place, free of every thing, every worry. Rain was soothing to me, it was calming, I didn't even care about Naru or his jerkiness, my heart swelled with happiness as the rain started pouring rapidly, attacking my face, making me spread out my arms and twirl, happily, laughing loudly and I started to sing.

**Naru POV:**

I was walking, may I emphasize, walking towards the haunted manor, all because Lin had been stupid enough to walk in Madoka's wake like a hypnotized idiot, forgetting that he had stranded me in the car with _Mai_ of all people.

_Some sentimentalist idiot the Chinese was, and he actually said he hated Japanese. Madoka was such an exception. _

It was a plan, my plan, and it was working just as I had planned, just as I wanted. Thinking about the mansion I had an impression that the reason for Mai's strange behavior and fervor in the van was because she had dreamt about the place.

A sigh escaped my lips as the water ran through my hair and made me lose focus on anything in particular, I hated when it rained, it reminded me of so many things, of London, of the day when I found Gene's body I the lake, of the day I rejected Mai, of her tears, of her smile, of tea, of water that had taken Gene's life, of water that made Mai look like a child when it drenched her short hair. I sighed again.

Tea. I needed tea.

Damn Yasuhara for the truth and dare game.

Damn Gene for appearing in Mai's visions.

Damn my mind for this idiocy.

It was a haunted mansion, I knew it, from the start, I also knew it would rain here today so I veiled this case as a vacation and my idiot teammates followed me for the sake of having fun. There was no client but from the knowledge I have about this place, there were large amounts of paranormal activity at the Takahashi Mansion which belonged to Takahashi Kyoyo and his wife Takahashi Minmay who lived in the place with their daughter Takahashi Sakura and their relatives.

The murder of the family was blamed on the Haturi Aksume, the rival of Takahashi Kyoyo in business and had a long line of enmity with the former family. But I didn't think it was a simple murder, souls usually don't hunt for nonsensical reasons, unlike humans, the raindrops streaked my face and I was about to sigh, when I heard singing.

"_There's something about the way, the street looks_

_When its just rained, there's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot._

_Yeah. Oh yeah._

_We're driving down the road I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head-first, fearless._

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress._

_Fearless…."_

And one thought crossed my mind….

Mai.

**General POV:**

Mai was singing.

Naru turned on his heels and started walking towards the sound, his mind had no control on his body, the song echoed in his mind and soon he saw the girl who owned the voice.

Taniyama Mai was twirling happily, singing at the top of her beautiful voice, unknown that someone was watching her. after a few choruses she stopped and came to a halt before bowing to nobody in particular.

As if in slow action suddenly Mai's foot slipped eliciting a squeal from her and she waited for impact, as her feet swished upwards but her body never touched the ground, it touched something wet and firm and more exactly Naru's arm. Mai blushed as she imagined Naru listening to her sing, this thought made her blush even more redder, if that was possible.

"Na-Naru, I, I was just you know, um, clearing my throat."

The blue-eyed gave her one of his smiles and then his smile twisted into a smirk.

"Idiot. Singing in rain like a child." And that's when Mai realized Naru was still holding her, it made her voice constrict in her throat.

"Naru!" Mai nearly screamed in indignation. "PUT ME DOWN!"

He raised his eyebrows at her before he shrugged indifferently.

"Alright." He suddenly withdrew his arm that was supporting Mai's bended, petite form which caused the brunette to fall on the ground with a loud thump.

"OUCH! Naru why'd you put me down, OW it hurts" Mai pouted and whined, as she sat up, rubbing her shoulders, looking at the wet boy who was staring at her amusedly.

"You asked for it."

"But I didn't mean that, oh-did i? Naru you are INFURIATING!" Mai shrieked, only to watch Naru already striding towards the Manor.

"Follow."

Well, she would follow him into the manor, unknown to her, two spirits were watching her and Naru walk to the forests, and an evil scream invaded the silence of the spirit realm.

**Change of scene:**

"Ne Naru, I feel sick." Mai groaned as she bent over her stomach, a weak feeling flooding through her veins as she crossed the gate to enter the mansion. Naru looked at her interestedly and then bent down to help her up.

"Why?"

"They say 'go away'"

"Who?"

"It's evil…"

Naru helped Mai to stand up and was about to interrogate further into the matter when Madoka's squeal echoed around the well-lit room.

"It's sooo beautiful, aha!" Madoka came skipping towards the two.

"Mai-chan it's such an ELEGANT manor!" the feeling that had been present over Mai vanished and she smiled back at the older woman.

"yes it is…."

The entrance was grand, magniloquent and well-furnished, similar to a royal house. On one side of the large room was a staircase that led upstairs and the room was lit with crystal chandeliers that cast light around the main room. (**A/N: I know the description sucks but I have no interest in details, they really don't matter, do they.**)

"The others have gone to bed." Lin-san informed them, appearing for the first time they had entered the mansion.

"In wet clothes." Mai stated horrified. What if the others caught a cold? What if the others got ill?

"Luckily they found some night clothes in the cupboards."

"But this is such an isolated place." Mai danced to the middle and looked around.

"Well it seems like it was never uninhabited." Madoka shrugged carelessly and then caught Naru by the collar.

"Noll, we can have a party over here." Madoka danced around and examined each corner of the place, like a tourist who visited heaven for the first time.

"Mai-san, I suggest you and Noll, change into some dry clothes." Lin-san noticed that Mai and Naru were dripping water all over the floor.

Naru nodded and Mai finally saw the sly smirk on his face, it was a smug smirk that veiled the excitement in his eyes, as if he was excited at the prospect.

_Wait a sec, why is he smirking like that, he should hate vacations but then why is he happy?_

_Mai _bit her lip and pushed the matter out of her mind when she was led by Madoka to one of the wash rooms, who handed her a gown, standing outside rambling fervently.

_"_I have a feeling Mai-chan that this vacation will be very lucky for you!"Madoka chirruped happily and Mai smiled back brightly. She went over to the sink and looked at her rain-washed face. Her cheeks had a blush to them due to the little rain-accident with Naru and her eyes were wide with excitement and exhaustion.

It was all quiet in the toilet until Mai felt the same sickening sensation take over her and then she heard a scream that rippled through her senses. Mai gripped the sink, panting heavily, her eyes wide awake, her cheeks replaced with paleness. Slowly, she regained her sanity thinking that it was normal for manors like these to give off a haunted aura but then she felt the temperature drop and felt two cold hands seize her legs, making every cell in her body stop for that one moment and then she heard another sound, not a scream but a loud sound.

Thirteen chimes of a clock, powerful and loud indicating that it was one o' clock, the chimes did not belong to a normal clock but something-something-that felt evil, tangibly evil and wicked, bubbling with pain and agony, a feeling that made Mai sick to the pit of her stomach, the chime made her heart clench.

And then she felt the two cold hands tug at her legs, making her shiver in pain, making her gulp, what was this place? It was supposed to be a vacation but-but what is this place?

Another scream tore through Mai's senses and she finally lost the control on her sanity as she screamed.

"NNNAAAARUUUUUU!"

**With Naru:**

He just needed the rain to stop and then he would bring the equipment, it had been difficult to persuade Lin but Naru had simply old Lin not to unload the van as it would waste too much time and delay their trip to the forest, all he needed was for the spirits to react and give him his first cue. All he needed was one reaction and this could become a case.

"**_I wonder what will Mai say when she hears my plan?"_**

**_"She'll make sure you end up in hell." _**Gene suggested and then grinned in Naru's mind, to see Naru nodding in agreement. "**_And then you'll charm her and she'll forget all about it."_**

**_"I hadn't thought about charming her but it's a good calming technique, now go away."_**

"**_Ah, Noll, you hurt me." _**Gene whined.

"**_Gene will you please stop being an idiot?!"_**

**_"Noll….."_**

And that's when a scream deafened Naru and shook him out of his reverie.

The scream was shrill and squeaky- and-and- familiar.

And then Naru realized who the scream belonged to.

"MAI!"….

**A/N: I know I'm practically dragging this but in the next chapter you'll find out a lot about the team's vacation and maybe Madoka's party, she 'will' throw a party! Which I planned. So everybody, review and keep me updated I really check my inbox regularly for your reviews, so don't disappoint me guys. Keep on reviewing/favoriting/following**

**Ciao….. ;-D**


	5. The First Cue

**Chapter 5: 'The First Cue'**

**Hey everybody *waves* I finally told myself to stop whining and update because you guys keep on sending me so many decent reviews that make me laugh and smile madly. (not to mention that this makes my mother look at me as if I've grown two heads) and so this led to the penning down of this chap. Thanks to all those who have reviewed/followed/favorited, so keep on doing it and I'll make sure you get the best chapters out of my mind. Hehehehe. On serious note big thanks to the following reviewers:**

**SilverMoonForever, CrescentMoonTenshi, literaturefreak6, Cafuchi, Exiled Destiny, Ai-kun, Hamda Shafiq, mariejay, KataraJanae and Guest.**

**Thanks all of you and keep on reviewing because they make my day!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own GH in this dimension but maybe…maybe I own it on Mars or-or Jupiter or any other world. Maybe!...*way too hopeful***

**Mai: *doubtful***

**Naru: *coughs scornfully***

**Me: Okay fine…maybe I don't own it at all…Gosh, life is so UNFAIR!**

**General POV:**

His feet moved on their own, racing faster than his mind, moving with a rapidity that he never allowed himself even in the direst of situations but somehow he was neither able to keep his feet or his mind in composure and the façade had slipped somewhere between those tortured thoughts he had been having about his assistant.

It was _her _voice, he was sure of this fact, he had heard her screams in many cases, many situations even in his dreams when he dreamt of her dying…in front of his eyes. Like Gene.

_No….he had to be strong._

He firmly shook his head, he was being stupid, his thoughts had gotten treacherous lately and he had to clear his mind of any stupidity, but he still couldn't shake the guilt that was in his mind, he was responsible for all this….if he hadn't left her alone…if he hadn't left her on her own in a house where paranormal activity was higher than the usual cases he took. if only he would have protected her….

Naru cursed himself but suddenly stopped when he saw a startled Madoka and a firm Lin burst through the toilet door, the room from where Mai's screams had originated so he slowly exhaled and let his façade take over his face, making him feel confident

He wasn't weak. He was strong and he was perfect, he was Naru...Oliver Davis.

"Lin! Madoka what's going on?!" he demanded, calmly stepping inside the toilet to see Lin and Madoka on their knees with their backs to him, as if looking at something. They turned to him, quietly, a look of worry and concern on their faces.

"Noll, I–she" Naru frowned heavily, his fists were clenched and his eyes smoldered which caught Lin's attention, causing him to send the boy a quiet, pitied look.

It was for a known fact that Oliver Davis was not the one to fuss over trivial things, he was never the type of person who would let his rage cross the limits of his mind nor did he smile. He was the sort of person who would never care for people he didn't like, unlike his brunette assistant who seemed to think that the world's misery was her problem.

"Mai." That one word echoed in his mind and he immediately spotted the object behind his lividness and worry.

Mai was sitting in a crumpled position, constantly shivering, her arms were hugging her knees and her hair was drenched, her big, brown eyes were wide and unnervingly blank, like a fresh sheet. Her expression was something between shock and misery and she was sitting under one of the open taps, occasionally shivering as the cold water fell upon her.

It reminded Naru of one thing.

_Fear, anger, shock…This wasn't Mai._

_"_Mai! Mai what happened dear!?" Madoka shook her constantly, looking first at Lin and then at Naru, begging for help to make Mai go back to normal. Naru snapped out of his distant thoughts and fixed his piercing gaze on Mai.

_"__**Leave me and Mai alone." **_His voice barely concealing his anger as he snapped at the other two to go, Madoka opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it as soon as she noticed the look in Naru's eyes.

_"__**Go. now, don't wake up the others." **_He watched the two elders exit the bath room quietly, their expressions somewhere between mortification and shock.

"Takeo…" Naru sharply turned his head towards Mai, had she just spoken to him? But that couldn't be her, could it and why did she just call him Takeo.

"Mai." He sighed in relief as he got up to close the tap that drenched her. "What happened Mai? Explain." He just couldn't help the coldness that entered his voice, it was a reflex, after all those years of reticence the coldness didn't surprise him at all. He was relieved when he noticed that she had stopped shaking and shivering.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for your own sake, dummy." He muttered worriedly as he shrugged out of his coat and draped it over her wet form, but Mai didn't respond, it was like she was still, like she was….

Dead.

That was when a strange fear emerged in his heart, making him grit his teeth.

"Mai." He shook her, barely noticing how roughly he had done so. "Mai." He called out once more, a flood of concern entering his eyes.

He reminded himself that he was a jerk, that he shouldn't care in the least but he just couldn't bring the arrogance or harshness inside his voice or on his face whenever he looked at Mai.

Slowly, he watched as the said girl raised her head, her arms were still hugging her knees and she was still in that crumpled position but at least she was alive. He sighed internally and the clenched feeling inside him slowly evaporated but it was replaced with initial shock when he looked at her face; her eyes were not brown instead they had a tint of green to them that shone brightly.

Then it dawned on him…

This was not Mai. She was possessed

"Takeo…" an expression of intense confusion and happiness dawned on her face and she whimpered something unintelligible before she slowly moved her hand to touch his cheek, as if to make sure he was present.

Naru. looked at her curiously…Takeo….but he wasn't Takeo and then who had possessed Mai

"I thought Father killed you." Mai was now choking as her tears rapidly poured down her face, but she still looked intensely happy.

"I'm not Takeo." He replied with a tone of finality, still not able to grasp the situation he was in, there was a spirit who had possessed Mai and was calling him Takeo. Mai's expression changed again and her eyes widened, followed by tears and her face scrunched up in pain.

"You'll pay for it." The voice was muffled behind teardrops but still had the determination to it. "They all will." And with that Mai collapsed on him, her whole form crumpled and wet, leaving Naru completely befuddled in his own thoughts.

_This was going to be one tough case._

**Next Morning: {still raining.}**

**"**Good Morning Naru!" Mai burst inside his room with a thud, nearly throwing the door of its hinges, her hands carrying a steaming cup of tea. She was in the process of making more noise to announce her arrival but she stopped all movements when she glanced at her boss, he was till sleeping in bed, a pillow on his face, his eyes hidden by the bangs of his dark hair. He was still asleep….

**"**Aw Naru you look so tired." She whispered to nobody in particular as she noticed the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "As much as I wish you could sleep more I'm really sorry but you have to wake up now its 11 in the morning Naru, you should really take care of yourself." She talked to herself as she sat the tea on a mahogany table beside his bed and moved to the other side so she could part the dark curtains. Naru really needed more light in the room, wasn't he scared of ghosts and dark? Or did he just liked being the King of Shadows?

_Well then again he's the most egotistical, narcissistic and arrogant jerk I ever met in my whole life, he'll never admit he's afraid of the dark._

The little light streamed inside, after all it was still raining and it was pretty dark outside just the type of weather Naru would prefer to a sunny, light climate.

That jerk.

"I always knew you had a limited vocabulary." A voice rang in her ears and Mai nearly shrieked before her mind properly registered the voice, it was cold, clear and condescending.

It was Naru's.

"Why you jerk! I am MORE SMART THAN YOU TAKE ME FOR."

"Well considering the fact that you sleep a lot, I have my suspicions on you even having a mind."

"Oh really well look who's talking! THE ONE WHO SLEPT IN TODAY!"

"At least I do it once in a while Mai unlike you."

"Oh my Gosh Naru can't you shut up for this once!"

"Make me." He smirked and leaned against the propped pillows which caused Mai to furrow her eyebrows and point accusingly at him.

"Hey! since how long have you been up?"

"Why do you ask?" He watched amused as the girl fumed, her cheeks turning red.

"You're just avoiding my question aren't you-you are just a heartless jerk who doesn't care about anybody." Mai mumbled before she saw a worried look cross Naru's eyes, it made her voice soft. "Are you alright?"

"Hn." He murmured. "Tea." he replied irrelevantly , glancing at the empty cup, a smirk made it to his face when he saw Mai's eyes widening in indignation.

"But I just bought you some just now." She whined incredulously.

"Make more." He simply commanded in that snide voice but internally he was exhaling in relief, she was alright, she didn't even remember anything from last night, thanks to Madoka who had stayed up until she was sure Mai was alright and asleep.

"**_That just shows that you shouldn't take her for granted." _**Gene sighed at his own words, he wanted to warn his brother that his plan was in a high chance of backfiring at him.

"**_Hn."_**

**_"Don't 'Hn' me, you are just driving them in danger, do you even care?!"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"I know you're in denial, and do you really want Mai to get hurt."_**

**_"She won't."_**

**_"Oh yeah, she surely wouldn't when you just sent her to the kitchen to make your tea 'alone'" _**Gene emphasized on 'alone' and Naru realized what exactly his twin was talking about.

_Mai was alone and possibly in danger considering her usual danger-magnet abilities._

**_"Go Noll, after her."_**

Naru nodded and got out of bed, after Mai, hoping she wasn't in danger or under attack like Gene had very kindly suggested.

It was a huge manor and finding the way to the kitchen was a bit difficult but being the great Oliver Davis he had an unerringly good sense of direction and he was even more surprised when he reached one of the kitchens only to see Mai already there, humming to herself and busily making tea, the clumsy sounds of pots clanking filled his ears.

"Well I'm surprised that an idiot like you found the kitchen without getting lost."

He heard something fall from her hands and make a loud sound before she whipped her head around to face him, thoroughly scared.

"NARU! Oh my God you scared the hell out of me!"

"I know dummy."

"Then why don't you behave yourself and let me prepare breakfast."

"I will- if you can do that without ending in the hospital." He watched, smirking, as Mai fumed to herself.

"I do that all the time you JERK! Idiot scientist." she muttered the last word under her breath but Naru still heard them.

"I heard you."

"SO WHAT!" Mai hollered as she nearly dumped the kettle on the stove.

"We need to talk Mai." He said quietly and Mai turned around to face him, a light blush covering her face.

"I'm listening."

"This vacation-" but whatever Naru was about to say ever reached Mai's ears as a loud Bou-san stomped in the kitchen, chanting for breakfast.

"And who's cooking!?" he ruffled Mai's hair and leaned against the shelf. "Well I didn't know such a grand place could be in the middle of such a place huh? I mean look everything's new!" Monk exclaimed and smiled at Mai's giggling. "So what's for breakfast huh Jou-chan?"

Mai giggled again and replied.

"Anything you want Bou-san."

"That's my daughter!" he laughed and suddenly his gaze landed on Naru who was leaning in the doorway, scowling, obviously displeased at Monk's interruption.

"Looks like I interrupted something really _important." _He mischievously glanced from Mai to Naru, wiggling his eyebrows which made Naru glare at him and Mai blush uncontrollably. "Well you two remember the dare don't you, just spend one whole day without arguing and if you don't the penalty will be worse." He raised a finger to silence both protesting teen. "Now let's got to breakfast!" with this he exited the kitchen, loudly singing some new song he'd just written.

Mai and Naru glanced at each other and sighed mentally

Today was going to be long…

Breakfast was a simple affair, full of laughs and jokes and more laughs and insults, totally a reflection of an SPR get together. Madoka seemed to be in unusually high spirits and just cracked a new plan at the table.

"Well Mai, you've been quiet." Yasu questioned, hungrily munching at a toast, Mai flushed and just muttered.

"If I don't talk, I won't be able to argue with Naru."

"I don't agree with this, trust me you'll end up arguing sooner than you think." Ayako pointed a fork at Mai, smiling wickedly, Mai just pouted and Madoka made peace by telling her plan.

"Well guys since our vacation was officially ruined by rain, I decided that we need to make our stay here fun, since this house is vacant and still most things are available I guess we'll have a party!"

"A party?" Masako asked curiously, excitement in her grey eyes.

"Yes a party more specifically a ball party-"

"Hey a ball is more like Prom isn't it?" Mai interrupted.

"It is." Madoka nodded calmly. "So you'll have to come in pairs alright and-" Madoka silenced a protesting Mai by raising her knife threateningly. "no arguments." Immediately Mai became quiet and understood why Naru always agreed with the woman, she could be menacing when she wanted.

"So there's a party tomorrow, find a partner and come tomorrow in the ball room, me and Ayako will do the decorations, so you just have to-"

"We don't have the appropriate attires" Lin pointed out, hopeful that this was a good excuse for not having a ball, Naru mentally thanked Lin.

"Nice try Koujo but since I've got everything planned we are having this party, I found some wardrobes that have beautiful Victorian dresses (**A/N: I know it's Japan but for my sake guys, lets have them wear Victorian style alright it's fanfiction!?) **and for the boys there are some tuxes in the rooms upstairs."

Lin and Naru groaned to themselves. There was no way out of this.

"Well since you've all have decided on your leisure." Naru put his hands on the table and turned to Mai.

"Mai I want you to help me set up the equipment."

Mai was about to nod but then her face showed curiosity and anger.

"Equipment-but-but-" Mai put her arms in the air. "Naru we are on VACATION!"

"Just follow me." He stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving everybody surprised and curious.

"Equipment but what does he need equipment for-"

"What does he mean?"

"Of course he won't tell-"

"that brat-"

"Mai-where are you going?" Mai stood up too and turned to face the people, her gaze landing on Lin for a moment.

"I'm going to ask him what exactly he means." Mai gritted her teeth and marched out of the room.

It had stopped raining. Mai noticed it and then she also noticed Naru taking equipment out of the van, usually stretching up to straighten his back.

"We need to talk." Mai growled.

"Yes we do."

"What's going on Naru, tell me."

"I need you to set up the equipment in the basement."

"That's not it Naru!"

"What do you want to know Mai."

"I have a suspicion Naru, I think you-you bought us to this manor intentionally…" Mai's voice quivered as she waited for Naru's answer.

"Yes Mai, I bought you to Otakawa Forest intentionally, I knew it would rain, I knew about the forecast Mai, I also knew this manor was haunted, so I decided to investigate. Does that satisfy you?"

Mai's eyes widened and she bit her lip in worry, her voice still quivered.

"Naru, s-so you used this vacation, w-why did you-" her voice cracked and so did her trust.

"Yes Mai." He gazed at her and then motioned at the equipment. However he then noticed that Mai had lowered her head and her bangs covered her face, as if she was surrendering. Slowly, she looked up at him, the tears gathering at the base of her eyes and she nearly snarled the next words.

"I won't argue with you because of the dare" she lowered her gaze, tears streaming down her face before she faced him again, steel-like determination in her eyes.

"I don't trust you anymore Naru…"

**Took you long enough to figure out Mai-chan, but here's your update guys and I hope you like it. Do comment and review because I love reading them! Keep reading and reviewing, also it started raining in my area which reminds me of the review CrescentMoonTenshi posted, so I want to tell her that I really appreciate her review and that it hasn't rained in my area for a month and I just wrote out my longing for rain in the last chap and I really want to thank you for commenting. So all of you who reviewed to the previous chapters MUST review or I'll be disappointed guys.**

**Until next time fellas!**


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Chapter 6: 'I Knew You Were Trouble'**

**Hey well, don't ask why I named the chapter with the famous Taylor Swift song, that's just because I was listening to the song when a very, very weird idea popped up in my brain, well to those who are familiar with this song, don't you guys think it somewhat suits with Naru and Mai. Lol…I believe it does, tell me guys what you think, okay!? So on with the story and the announcements:**

**Thanks to my very, very loveable old reviewers who make me happy beyond words so that's to you all: SilverMoonForever, KataraJanae, Ai-kun, Lady J, Hamda Shafiq and Exiled Destiny.**

**A big thanks to my new readers and reviewers: jinhae, EverlastingRyo, Alexkitkat and I hope you stay tuned and review!**

**And to EverlastingRyo: Yeah he will learn it the very, very Hard way and your suggestion was really good, I mean someone should really say that just to make Naru feel like a stupid jerk (which he is) so I'll really use that one and I agree with you all the NaruxMai fans really make Naru seem evil but then again he deserves it. And thank you for the suggestions and review, I really enjoyed reading it:-)**

**Also thanks to KataraJanae and Exiled Destiny who reminded me to get off the couch and actually write the next one and also thanks to Hamda Shafiq who gave good suggestions! So thanks to all of you!**

**We reached the big score of 50 reviews, calls for a party! *claps***

**Disclaimer: Since you hate me for making so may announcements which are completely my rants, I Knew You Were Trouble belongs to Taylor Swift and Naturally belongs to Selena Gomez, I just used them. And I'll just say that Ghost Hunt is the property of Fuyumi Ono who said in response to the 'MaixNaru incomplete relationship' thing that she didn't like happy endings. Life is cruel…**

**Recap:**

_"I don't trust you anymore Naru….."_

**General POV:**

"…"

It was very quiet. So quiet that Mai felt like she would suffocate with the awkwardness of the silence that had enveloped the atmosphere, he made no sound at all, he didn't even move, his face remained like a blank sheet, his eyes narrow and more blue than ever with some unknown emotion inside them….

_Fury, rage…anger…_

She recognized that look, this atmosphere between her and Naru, it was similar to the investigation at Yasu's school when she had called him a murderer, when she had said those words to him but it had a different background, it was Mai's ignorance of Naru's plans and Naru's reticence of his snare. But now it was something completely different, his plan was there, right in front of her eyes, clear and…and evil, he had broken that trust Mai had on him, that blind trust she dared not challenge after Rukuoryo High School, she had slowly learnt that he was more reasonable than any person she had met and so slowly, the trust had formed, making Mai rely on Naru senselessly….

_But he had betrayed her, he had broken the last thread that connected them to each other…_

Naru couldn't think logically, this was not the reaction he had expected, the single phrase had somehow made different feelings erupt inside him, nobody made him feel that emotion, it had never invaded his heart…the emotion that made his heart and teeth clench unconsciously, the boiling sensation that erupted in his gut.

_Guilt…..shame…pride regardless of his own mistake._

He felt it all, all at the same time, the startling sensations and he realized something as he watched her quivering, dealing with anger, fear, disappointment at the same time.

_He was not immune to Mai, he had cracked finally, his barrier had fallen, he had lost to her in the struggle, he had lost. The façade had finally fallen….._

"I'll put the equipment, where do you want me to place it?" Mai brushed her tears away with her hand and crossed him, her head still hanging in the miserable position, her heartbeat pacing so rapidly that she felt it would burst from inside her body…

"Mai." He captured her wrist with his firm grip, even without turning his head and locked her in place.

"Naru, I have work to do, let go." Mai squirmed awkwardly, feeling his strong grip hurt her wrist.

He had to say something, something that would stop the tension, the disturbance between them, he had to act quickly and reasonably, logically, he had to think of something.

_For the first time he felt desperate…_

She wouldn't be charmed by him in such a situation, he mentally cursed himself for never paying attention to Gene's 'gentleman lessons' and that time he felt utterly dumb.

"Naru." Mai quietly, looked up, showing her tear streaked face to the boss, her voice was hoarse. "Let. Go."

Unconsciously, he let go.

There was nothing to say, nothing that could hold them back.

He had messed up terribly….

_So much for being a born genius…_

_**Mai POV**___

I just walked past him, my arms full of heavy equipment that Naru had _smuggled _to the mansion without telling anybody, why did he do that? Just to annoy me or just to amuse himself? Whatever his motives were, I felt betrayed beyond words. I couldn't argue with him or say anything harsh to him because of the stupid dare Lin-san gave. At that moment I felt really terrible, I felt like my heart was sinking with each low note played on the piano. **(A/N: Listen to GH's ending theme song and you'll get the same feeling:-) **If only he wouldn't have lied….

He was a liar from day one; he was smiling in a fake way when he said that he wanted to join us in telling ghost stories, he lied then, he lied that he was Kazuya Shibuya, he lied about his motives, although all those times the reason was clear and…and reasonable but this time he had really done it, crossed the final line.

Liar.

Amusement?! What did he think we were?! Objects that he could use for his purposes, throw them when they became useless and pick them up to his own needs. he was selfish, arrogant and she would just show him what type of behavior he really deserved.

I would show him, shove the truth down his throat, poison him, stab him in bed, use all those defense moves I knew, I would torture him to no ends, make him feel that he needs all us, that SPR was not his property, he couldn't play with us. I would do something that would drive him over the edge.

Revenge was sweet, intoxicating, a triumphant feeling.

After all, everything is fair in love and _war…_

_"When we collide sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath_

_Away…."_

_**( A/N: Well that's the verse that came up when I wrote Mai's lines and boy, guys wait for Mai's and Naru's collision. Also these lines are taken from Selena Gomez's song 'Naturally' I don't own it, okay?!)**_

**"**Hey kiddo!" Monk's voice shattered all my murderous plans and I turned to him, making my face look as cheerful as it could possibly be. He glanced at the equipment and raised his eyebrows at me, behind him came John and Yasu.

**"**What's with the equipment Jou-chan?" Monk gestured at the cameras suspiciously and I just started to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

**"**Oh that….um…that's…um…you know Naru, Hahaha, well last night I heard some creepy voices coming from the upper rooms and I told him so he decided to use this vacation and keep up with his work…Hehehehe…..lame I know…."

Yasu looked unconvinced but both John and Monk just nodded knowingly.

"Mai are you sure it was your imagination….those voices I mean?" Yasu asked.

"Oh…um…yeah…yeah, I think I'll just go set these up." I just laughed nervously and turned around to go to the upper halls but then I heard Monk make a very strange remark.

"Hey Yasu did you notice something weird about this house, the clocks, look at this one, they all have 13 written instead of 1, like 13 after 12, not one."

"Yeah I noticed that too Mate." John said.

"The clock-maker must be a psycho I guess… let's go and try those dresses Madoka-san took out for us."

And with that they all went towards the lower ball room, apparently in search of Madoka and Ayako, leaving the little piece of information with me. Suddenly I heard something loud and clear, echo in my mind, the idea striking me like lightning.

The sounds from my dreams…

_The thirteen chimes of a clock….._

**General POV:**

"Madoka-san, I really don't feel like in party mood today, I feel ill." Mai made a lame excuse, twiddling her thumbs, wishing Madoka and Ayako wouldn't force her to try on the numerous dresses they had taken out of the store, what surprised the girls was that the dresses looked new, they were dusty but it looked as if their owner had just disappeared without a trace after leaving them there.

"Mai….You can't avoid Naru by not going." Masako reminded her, twirling in a blue dress, then wrinkling her nose in dislike, this really sudden show of ordinariness from the TV psychic surprised Mai.

"I'm not trying to avoid _him." _Mai emphasized and thrust herself on the Queen sized bed, as she watched the females, try so many dresses and then just scrunch their eyebrows in concentration, Mai closed her eyes and suddenly felt something soft land near her feet.

"Mai….are you a coward?" Ayako reprimanded and made Mai stand up. "Cowards, avoid people—brave ones face them, face Naru, dance with him and show him that he can't suppress you." Madoka and Masako nodded eagerly and Masako led Mai to a wash room, a beautiful blue dress in her hand. Masako thinking only one thing.

_She knew what would drive Naru mad and bewildered. Only Mai had that affect on him._

_And beauty would be Mai's strongest weapon….._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mai sighed and then sat on the chair, allowing Ayako to do as she wished with her face and hair. After half an hour of beauty session, Ayako smiled proudly and allowed Mai to open her yes and gaze at the mirror in front of her.

"This…is not me." Mai breathed out, utterly bewildered.

The image in front of her was breath taking.

The gown she wore was extra-ordinary itself, the contrast of white with dark blue made her gown look so good on her, it was a quarter-sleeved gown, ending just below her elbows. Her brown hair was done in a half bun, leaving strands curled here and there with a white headpiece as a hair band. Her face had no make up on it at all except the coat of lip-gloss which was irritating her.

Mai twirled and hugged Ayako and Madoka at the same time, Madoka was wearing a puffed sleeve purple gown while Ayako wore a long scarlet gown that trailed behind her. Masako who had fixed her make-up and hair herself turned around to gaze at them, a small smile on her lips…

Masako was wearing a dark black full sleeved gown and her hair was all done to one side.

"Well girls let go." Madoka linked arms with Mai and gracefully walked out of the room.

The ballroom was empty when the girls entered it, the decorations were simple but elegant as expected of Madoka and Ayako.

"How did you guys, do this?" Mai asked as she gazed around the room.

"Well Ayako's iPod connected to Lin's laptop speakers covered up for music, old curtains made the decorations and of course we have the brains you know." Madoka shrugged.

Ayako turned on the music and started twirling around just as the others entered the room.

"Hey good job girls!" Monk complimented, all of them were wearing black tuxedos and just stalked in the room. The boys just stared surprised at the girls, Mai looked at Naru out of the corner of her eyes and saw them widen a bit.

He was sinfully handsome…

"Well let the party start!" everybody cheered happily (minus Lin and Naru.) The music started and the first dance started.

It was a slow dance so almost everybody sought their partners without hesitation, Lin strode up to Madoka who smiled brightly and immediately they walked to the middle of the hall. Monk asked Ayako after earning a hit on the head from her and John towards Masako, politely asking her to join him. Yasu carelessly went over to the refreshments and started to eat like a hungry hunter, occasionally glancing at Naru and Mai who were standing on the opposite ends of the hall, intently avoiding each other.

"Hey Mai-chan! Care to join me for a dance." He gracefully held out his had but Mai just gave him a weak smile.

"Oh no, I don't feel really good today, maybe some other day Yasu." She wavered him off, watching the others dance. She frowned and then sighed, taking out her iPod and sticking the ear phones inside her ears and listening to music and trying to avoid Naru of all people. Little did she know that Naru was giving Yasu a glare to which Yasu paid no proper attention and enjoyed flaunting with the brunette just to make the boy in black feel jealous. Yasu soon left her alone to her own devices when he spotted Masako wandering freely around the hall and Mai observed her surroundings.

Unconsciously she watched as the others enjoyed, laughing, dancing, giggling and here she was sulking and listening to tragic songs, that related to her.

Her feet moved out of the ball room, walking of their own, heading towards the vast garden of the manor. It was drizzling as Mai stepped in to the lawn, the droplets attacked her gowns but she could care less, she was immersed in her own verses and unconsciously she registered the beauty of the night, the dark clouds, the small droplets, the wet grass, the cold air. It was beauty, natural, it didn't need coats of make-up to prove it's beauty.

She rubbed off the lip gloss from her lips, sighing when the stick layer came off, she didn't want to go back in the noise, she didn't want to envy her friend's happiness just because she didn't get hers. No she would just stay here until it all ended. Mai carefully took off her shoes and lowered herself to sit on the grass.

The cold welcomed her and the drizzling continued, leaving Mai in her own little world, with nothing to care about, no one to face.

"So you're here…." The voice said. "…You did a poor job of hiding."

The voice made Mai straighten and turn rigid. It was a familiar voice, one that exhibited full arrogance and coldness. The voice that belonged to the person who she wanted to avoid this evening.

_Naru…._

_"_I was not hiding…." She grumbled.

He sat down beside her and folded his legs, turning his head to face her.

"You look nice…" he blurted out and mentally slapped himself when the words came out of his mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mai turned to face him too and then bit her lip.

"You don't need to pay me false compliments."

"Mai, I am above paying false compliments, consider it an insult if that makes you feel better."

"Arrogant jerk."

To her utter surprise, Naru quietly chuckled and looked away.

"Why are you not in the party."

"I don't feel good."

"You are a terrible liar…"

"So what at least I don't make back stabbing plans!" Mai glared at him, the song played in her ears but she could clearly hear his voice.

"I apologize for that Mai, I should have told you." he didn't sound sorry so Mai continued to ignore him.

"What does it matter now, you landed us in danger Naru, that's below you."

"I apologized Mai."

"Humph. As IF you sound very sorry."

"What are you listening to."

"Nothing."

Then he suddenly stood up and Mai mentally prayed that he would just leave her but he just kept standing, looking intently at her as if considering something.

He sighed, defeated and then held out his hand to her.

"Would you care to join me for a dance."

"No."

"Reason?"

"People don't dance with liars and cheats."

"Please." The simple word caught her attention and she looked at him in utter surprise.

"What?!" she asked weakly.

"Please, will you dance with me?"

A smile made it to her face and she stood up.

"Don't think that I forgave you, you still need to make it up to me in one way or the other."

"So what is this dance?"

"Prize for saying the P. word." Mai grinned and then Naru sat down suddenly.

"Hey!?"

"Well since you're cheerful again, I'll spare the dancing part." And smirked when Mai huffed and sat down back again, increasing the volume of her iPod.

"Ne, Naru, I heard Bou-san say that the clocks of this house are weird."

"In what way?"

"Well they've got the number thirteen on them instead of one."

"That is strange."

"Hmm…."

The next few minutes passed in silence between them, the only sound was caused by the sound of the droplets, falling on the grass.

_Pitter patter…._

_Pitter patter…._

_Pitter patter…_

"What are you listening to?" Naru asked quietly gesturing to her iPod.

"Oh." Mai's smile faded and she smiled sadly. "I knew you were trouble."

"Pardon?"

"That's the name of the song."

"It's not very logical, is it."

"It's not science Naru and it relates to me."

"How so?"

"Here" Mai handed the device to him and he soundlessly listened to the song.

"_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" (_**Listen to the song and believe me it relates!)**

She watched his facial expressions change with each verse, each chorus and then he finally handed her the iPod back.

"It doesn't relate Mai."

"Of course it does!" Mai replied indignantly.

"So who's the one who jilted you this badly?" Mai looked at him in shock, couldn't he figure out, was he so dense, was he such an idiot, so stupid?

Mai started blushing profusely.

"Who is the song for Mai."

"…."

"Mai. Answer me."

"Naru—I-I just I don't-"

"Mai don't change the subject."

"I-I really NARU-I "

"…yes…"

He stared at her, closely, intently, his face impassive, yet his eyes eager and Mai flushed so badly that the temperature around her started to rise considerably.

Then it happened.

A shrill scream erupted suddenly, shattering the soft yet loud noise of the music coming from the ball room, then they both heard voices, loud, worried and then they heard Bou-san's loud shout.

"AYAKO!"

Mai swiftly glanced at Naru and then they both started running towards the manor, Mai's heartbeat quickened and as soon as they reached the ball room, Mai was holding herself, panting harshly while Naru just stepped inside the room, his cold yet confident voice acted as a catalyst which negated worries. Madoka and Monk turned to look at both of them, worried looks on their faces.

"Noll, it just happened!"

The team slowly moved away from the center, only to reveal a body on the ground, twitching as if it was being electrocuted. Scarlet hair was done in a huge mess, spread over the floor and then Mai watched as the body suddenly jerked up, a whisper echoing around the room.

"They'll pay when it strikes thirteen. All of them."

That is when Mai realized whom the body on the ground belonged to…..

_Ayako…._

Ayako first looked at Lin and then her face contorted in disgust.

"You killed him, you'll pay!" she shrieked. Then Ayako's gaze shifted to all other people in the room and her eyes smoldered.

"ALL OF YOU! YOU'LL BURN!" Then slowly her gaze stopped on Naru, and she breathed slowly, a soft look in her eyes.

"Takeo….."

**Don't flame me! please don't flame me! I know it's crappy but leave a review guys and wait for the next chap in which the SPR finally begins to discover the truths of Takahashi Mansion. Hate it/like it/bored just leave a review people.**

**Until 4****th**** of August…**

**~ borntoflyhigh.**


	7. Of Pain, Dreams and Tragedies

**Chapter 7: 'Of Pain, Dreams and Tragedies'**

**All Hail the Queen Of Procrastinators! Of course that's me! the girl who wasted her summer fantasizing, who has a whole pile of homework to do, who needs to revise Math and the girl who is seriously considering taking Naru out of the manga and beating him up for being a jerk and asking him to do her homework.**

**Main question: Why do all useful and intelligent people have to be fictional?!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:-J**

**Naruisawesome: I completely agree with you, he is so damn clueless (oops I made him like that) but I'll make a scene in which Mai tells Naru who the song relates to, wait for it and thanks for the review:-)**

**SilverMoonForever: As I promised, here is your chappie and thanks a big, big bunch for the review! Let the adventure begin!**

**EverlastingRyo: Hmm...maybe Mai shouldn't have smiled at him but I guess I fantasized a lot in that scene and I tell you that Naru is so not forgiven yet, he has to LEARN. MWAHAHAHA, thanks for pointing that out and keep me updated with your comments.**

**Ferb O. Oche: Thanks a lot for the review! And where have you been for the last two chapters?! I didn't hear from you, but thanks for the comment and keep on reviewing because they make me sooo happy, thanks again XD**

**Jasmine: Hahaha, I know I'm the best torturer but here's your chapter. Thanks a bunch!**

**Hamda Shafiq: No comments…love your responses but hey I think I'll do a mixed ending both tragic and happy. Does that satisfy you. thanks a lot dear!**

**KataraJanae: I am really, really lazy, Hahahahaha, and look I ended your wait with the new chapter so make my day and review!**

**Ai-kun: When I listened to the song, I was really, really inspired and then I had to write the previous chap. Thanks a big bunch for the review and a happy b-day to your father! I hope you have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm going to turn fourteen but I still own nothing at all. TT_TT. Consult my lawyer, if you have any doubts…**

**_Specially dedicated to Ai-kun and Hamda Shafiq and KataraJanae_**

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I! I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I! I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

**General POV: (Recap)**

_"ALL OF YOU! YOU'LL BURN!" Then slowly her gaze stopped on Naru, and she breathed slowly, a soft look in her eyes._

_"Takeo….."_

**End of Recap:**

Takeo…..

Mai felt something hit her like a blow, she _knew _that name, she was _supposed to know _that name, it was important, significant and yet Mai's brain showed no coordination with her instincts and she watched as Ayako twitched uncontrollably on the ground, her occasional sobs filling the dreadful silence in the room.

Mai's mind was turning into fog, like snow invading her thoughts, freezing them, making her eyes flutter, black blobs interrupted her vision, her brain pounded against her skull, making her feel as if she was hitting her head on something continuously. It wasn't long before she vaguely registered that her knees had turned to jelly and would give away beneath her.

The last sound she heard in the room was Ayako's shrill scream—filled with agony, pain, depression and…..

_And—rage…_

And then she fell into a sea of nothingness.

**_With Naru and the team: ( Location: Dining area)_**

"Explain."

It was such a simple word, such a simple demand then why wasn't the teenager able to answer, why was it that his tongue seemed locked, as if trying to absorb something complex; slowly. He cleared his throat and pursed his lips together before parting them again, poising them in a speaking manner and then sighing dejectedly before pursing them again.

"Explain." Lin demanded again this time, managing to sound as scary as possible, calm, stoic and it had its effect because Naru flinched and looked at his guardian with his dark blue eyes. In truth Naru felt at a loss, he had seen cases with far more problems but this one just didn't seem to fit in with each other; there were a number of things he didn't know and that made the situation worse than it already was.

The sound of rain pounding against the windows, making the shutters to swing made Naru crash back into reality.

Then why had he chosen this case again?

Just so he could give his ignorant teammates a taste of their own medicine. No, he wasn't evil, there had to be some other reason.

His conscience argued, giving his tangled feelings and inner conflicts one name.

_Guilt._

No. He wasn't guilty. He had come to this house out of pure curiosity, yes, this had been the reason. He had wanted to solve another challenge, nothing more, nothing less…..apparently Lin had no patience for his ward's internal monologues.

"Noll, when I ask something of you, you are supposed to answer, _truthfully."_

Naru sighed involuntarily.

What did they want to know, wasn't it obvious enough? he thought carelessly, looking over at Mai's limp form on the couch before his vision shifted over to the red-headed miko.

Ayako was sitting in an armchair, as rigidly as possible, her entangled hands resting on her knees as she stared off into space, an expression of confusion and depression on her face as she looked aimlessly at the wall in front of her.

"It was so painful…" Ayako muttered to nobody. "She was hurt, then she fell it was like needles in my body…so…so painful."

_Reeling from depression…..happens to those who are possessed for the first time._

Naru pushed himself back in the chair.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable for the first time as he noticed that everybody was staring straight at him, it didn't help his composure at all.

"Oliver." Lin asked stoically. "I want to know everything from the start, what did you have in mind for the vacation, any specific thoughts?"

Naru felt like a criminal who was being interrogated by a policeman.

"One day Yasu came by the office bringing with him a file which contained references to the places in Japan which experienced large amounts of paranormal activity."

"Why did you do that." Madoka turned to Yasu who winced and then shifted in his seat.

"Um…because Boss hadn't taken any cases so I thought that maybe he'll be interested those places…so I-" Yasu stuttered.

"Then, what did you do with that file?" Lin asked from Naru who was immediately put into the criminal's spotlight.

"When Madoka insisted on having a vacation I thought it would be best to have both vacation and work at the same time. I selected this mansion and told all of you that we would be going to Otakawa Forest for camping. Later that night, I researched the weather forecast and luckily it predicted heavy rainstorm in this area, hence I bought you over here and you followed."

"Noll DO YOU EVEN REALIZE!" Madoka was about to brandish her fury on her student but was stopped by Lin who simply glared at Naru through dark-black eyes.

"And so you mean to tell us that this manor is haunted?" Lin asked again.

Naru returned the glare cordially before nodding in affirmative, what he expected was shouts and cries of fury but the effect was totally opposite.

There was no sound at all.

First Monk stood up, his brown bangs covering his eyes and turned to face Naru.

"I'm going to my room." Monk's voice held none of its jovial nature, instead it had turned to a sound of utter disgust. Passing by Ayako, he helped her stand up and gently guided her out of the room, locking hands with the miko, throwing a disgusted glance in Naru's way.

Next Masako stood up, covering her mouth with her sleeve, her eyes narrowed fully.

"I expected better of you Oliver." She let her eyebrows furrow and reveal her fury. "Come John-kun let's go." Masako simply addressed the priest who nodded and walked away without sparing Naru a glance.

"Noll, someday you'll realize what exactly you have done, we are leaving immediately but before me and Lin go tell me, how did you manage to bring the equipment without us knowing.

"Yasu knew of this." Naru stated. "He was suspicious and so he pressed on to the matter until I eventually told him the truth."

"And why didn't you tell any of us, Osamu-san?" Madoka gave him a sickly sweet smile, watching as the said boy turned rigid and fiddled nervously with his glasses.

"I owed Boss for getting rid of ghosts from my school and he…sort of told me to repay the favor."

Madoka stood up, gracefully, throwing a sad glance at Naru.

"Gene would've been ashamed." And with that she strode out of the room, Yasu following her, constantly apologizing. Only Lin, Naru and an asleep Mai were left in the room.

"What did you tell Mai-san that made her comply to your wishes while setting up the equipment?"

"Who told you that?"

"Immaterial means."

"I told her the truth and tell me who told you?"

"Takigawa saw her setting up the equipment an enquired the reasons."

"What did she say?"

"She said that your workaholic attitude made you bring the equipment and that you felt interested in the house's history and hence you decided that you could manage both work and vacation at the same time."

"Oh…"

"Noll are you aware of the consequences? This house is not safe enough, we are leaving today no matter what you say, the rain will stop in a few hours and we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. That is final." Lin slammed his fist against the table for effect and Naru absently nodded, his gaze on the brunette who was still sleeping.

"Taniyama-san always hid your mistakes Noll, she always stayed with you, through thick or thin and for that you owe her." With that Lin stood up and walked out of the room leaving Naru with Mai, contemplating with his inner self.

"Mai…" He sighed to himself, her name coming out in bare whispers as he sank in his chair, running a hand through his hair, feeling exhausted beyond words.

Two lectures in just a day. He had made a record, considering his usual flawless personality.

Mai stirred on the couch, mumbling something about no apologies, that narcissist and dense idiot which made a small smile reach Naru's face.

"Idiot." He murmured to himself, going over to the couch and bending in front of her, eagerly examining her face.

Slowly he watched as her eyebrows furrowed when he murmured.

"Who was the song for dummy, I'd like to meet him." He paused and muttered under his breath as an after-thought. "and kill him."

"Hmm…what Naru?" Mai asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes, to clear her vision.

"What happened to Ayako?" she asked frantically as soon as she had fully regained her senses.

Naru stood up and helped her from her crumpled position on the couch.

"Matsuzaki is fine, she was possessed."

Mai's eyes widened and then filled with tears as she hugged Naru, hiding her face in his black shirt.

"It's evil, Naru, you shouldn't have done that at all, I hate you, you put us in danger and now-now Ayako was, she was possessed. What if something happened to her?" Mai kept on crying, leaving a befuddled Naru even more befuddled.

"Mai…stop crying."

"Yeah, like that'll help!" she sobbed in his jacket and Naru awkwardly patted her back. After she had calmed down considerably he helped her to sit in the chair.

"Where is everybody?" Mai asked, looking around, her face was tear-streaked and she looked like an emotional mess.

"They went to sleep."

"Oh."

"Is there anything you want to ask from me Mai?"

"Yeah, do you know what happened to the people in this mansion."

Naru let out a short sigh before straightening his crumpled and wet silk shirt.

Back into business mode.

"This mansion belonged to a very rich family, well known through Japan for their successful entrepreneurship. The entrepreneurs of this family; the Takahashi's lived I this manor as a joint family, the head of the family Takahashi Kyoyo ruled the business and had a wife by the name of Takahashi Minmay and two daughters by the name of Sakura and Akira. Kyoyo-san had a younger brother Takahashi Yahiro who lived with him in this manor, Yahiro-san had a wife by the name of Shizuko and two sons Kazuhi and Takuto."

"So they were a family who lived in this manor?"

"Correct, after some years they were all murdered and their bodies were hidden somewhere within the house, the bodies have never been found till yet, this house was officially sealed by the police but still the inhabitants of the areas experienced different paranormal events."

"Like?"

"Sounds of booming, cracking sounds, screams, blood filled toilet taps, occasional shouts for help, windows opening and shutting by themselves, and strange clocks in almost every part of the house and much more."

"Any murder suspects?"

"The Takahashi's had a renowned enmity with another family which is the Haturi family, head of the family Aksume was arrested and later committed suicide, so did his wife and his son was poisoned."

"It's so difficult and it seems so jumbled up-"

"We're leaving tomorrow Mai."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"Hey Naru you need to get some sleep."

"I'll be fine Mai."

"Naru, still…" Mai persisted.

They talked about the case, until Naru noted dimly that Mai was snoring in her chair, fast asleep, he smirked sleepily before the earlier events raged in his minds.

No one had been there to be with him, to ask him about it, everybody had been scolding him.

Except Mai…..

He did owe her…a lot…..

She didn't deserve half of what he did to her.

For the first time our narcissist noted sleepily that there was a storm of conflicts in his head all surrounding the brunette; he could care less about the opinions of others but somehow, in all that impassiveness and reticence, Mai still mattered.

_He had been inconsiderate…and….he….was…sorry._

**Dreamland (Naru…)**

_"I see that you don't have a valid reason…." The black-eyed man in front of me sipped calmly from the wine glass he was holding as he eased himself into the armchair. _

_"Marriage is not a thing that requires reasons, Takahashi-san." I answered as calmly as possible, also leaning back in my chair to cogently glare at him, but the man was extremely evil, hiding his fury in his eyes, merely sipping the red wine._

_"Let's say Haturi that I give my daughter over to your family, and what will I get, nothing…..that is exactly my point, and how can I give my daughter over to my enemies?"_

_I was not in a mood to be rational now, he was torturing Sakura and I was sure of that, I couldn't let Sakura die yet, I would marry her and take her away, away from my family…away from her family, it would work. Apparently Kyoyo-san sensed it and shook his head._

_"All I'm saying Haturi that I need a share from your business, to add it up to my estate before I give over my daughter." He crossed his legs and leaned forward, producing a red folder out of nowhere, he waved it at me before carelessly throwing it to the table in front of me._

_I looked at the file, before picking it up and examining the contents carelessly, I was not in the mood to read business today so I simply folded my hands and looked at him, smirking._

_"What are these papers?"_

_"Marriage certificates."_

_"How can I believe you?" I was suspicious, in truth Takahashi Kyoyo was a businessman notorious for his cheating habits._

_In response he laughed at my skepticism, it was an empty laugh, joyless, colorless._

_"Well then drink this while you think." He handed me a wine glass and I tried to return it._

_"No I'm fine."_

_"But you are my guest, what type of host treats his guests without a glass of wine." He paused and looked at me an, evil smile turning up the corners of his mouth._

_"And you are also my future son-in-law…" the contemptuous words didn't surprise me as I took a sip out of the glass. We were always enemies and would remain enemies but something about Sakura Takahashi enchanted me, her indifference yet her gentle nature, her changeful attitude, her loud personality amused me, she also liked me and so I wanted to marry her, but it was unfortunate that neither her family nor mine supported this bond._

_The wine seemed to enchant me; I could feel my head lightening, my senses numbing and my heart pounding restlessly, then suddenly I winced._

_Pain shot through m nerves._

_It was pain like I've never known, a sensation that ripped my senses, tore at my heart, making everything in my body boil. I lost my composure and soon I slipped out of the chair, holding my heart, crying out in pain as I felt needles being forced into my body._

_The paroxysm of intense agony made me shout out, crying for help as I felt my heart clench._

_Blood filled my mouth, I was nearly senseless now, unmoving mike a corpse, a scared body on the last life line, every heartbeat pounded in my ears, making the moments of agony increase ten folds, blood trickled out of my mouth and I felt the last of my heartbeat pound in my ears, slowly, gradually until I felt as if someone shot an arrow…_

_Straight through my heart._

_Two black eyes filled my vision, cold and calm and…sinful._

_"Die….slowly…Haturi Takeo my blessings are with you and oh." He mocked at me and the red folder filled my eyes._

_"Thank you for signing these papers, it was a pleasure to deal with you." through bleary eyes I read the headings on the papers. "Should I tell you what you actually signed." Takahashi grabbed my chin and forced me to gaze at him, in the last moments of my life._

_"You just signed your will Haturi and now," he paused, giving me a white smile. "You just gave me a share into Haturi Business Estates."_

_And the last thing I felt was fire, flames, needles, more blood trickling out of my mouth as I sucked I my last breath._

_I was on fire….. _

**To those who are confused, this dream was in Naru's POV sort of you know because he has the ability to experience dreams, thus deaths, if you are confused still don't worry, the next chapter will clear all doubts hopefully. So people I say review and follow/favorite to your heart's content and to my readers who haven't reviewed to the previous chapter, please leave one guys, they motivate me to give you the best…**

**Enjoy life**

**~borntoflyhigh**


	8. All Doors Closed

**Chapter 8: 'All Doors Closed'**

**Hey I'm back from my vacation which was 25 days long. Phew…But now it's all over and I'm back in full writer's swing XD. My sincere apologies for the late update…**

**Thanks to my good old reviewers…GUYS YOU ROCK. These reviewers include seshomaru94, Lady J (THANKS A LOT!), jinhae, Alexkitkat, SimpleGreyWolf (previously Ai-kun), Dark Fantasy 2013 (previously Hamda Shafiq), SilverMoonForever, Naruisawesome, Ferb O. Oche, KataraJanae and Everlasting Ryo.**

**Also special thanks to seshomaru94 who reviewed both my stories with the most heart-warming reviews and jinhae who gave me two reviews, separate for each chapters. So big, big thanks to both of them!**

**Alexkitkat: Oops, my mistake, but thank you for correcting my conceptions and facts, but sadly I cannot change the facts in the story as it will affect the story line. Thanks for reviewing:-)**

**EverlastingRyo: You could say that, I was tired of dragging on the NaruxMai-in-the-garden-scene so I sort of needed a distraction which could make them both leave argument and head to the house. And you are-right making Mai like Sakura is a major part of the plot line. First one to notice. Hahaha. Keep on the drill R&R.**

** A bElAtEd HaPpY BiRtHdAy to my very dear friend Dark Fantasy 2013, wish you lots and lots of joys and happiness!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned GH at all *sighs*leave me alone will ya?!**

**P.S: Naru ought to commit suicide if he find out who the song was for. Drown…I agree completely with Naruisawesome and jinhae on that.**

**General POV (STILL DREAMLAND):**

_Not yet…_ He couldn't die yet, it wasn't meant to be today, no it just couldn't be today…today when he was supposed to be sitting with Sakura in the small rose garden in the forest, all alone and listen to her, laugh with her and enjoy his days with her to the fullest.

_Something was wrong…terribly wrong, he didn't want to go yet…_

Sensations rippled through him, covered in pain, making his gut wrench as he writhed in agony on the floor in front of his greatest enemy.

Fire…every part of him was on fire, the hot flames surged his body, devoured his senses, tormented his mind.

Then came darkness, blinding black, eternal, slowly spreading around him, engulfing his soul like an insect feeding on a corpse.

Dimly he noted the fact that he was going to become a corpse now, he was going to die, drown in his own blood, the crimson liquid that oozed out of his mouth, the same dripping liquid that marred his pale face, making a stark contrast form…was he dead?

_No…live!_

His mind swarmed with half-formed thoughts as he yelled in agony, clutching his stomach, yelling again and again…but it was futile…everything was futile now.

He had to live…not because he wanted to live but because it was obligatory, he had to live for her, because he knew that if he died…she would give up hope…and her own life would vanish. Vaguely he registered the fact that his breathing had almost diminished to nothing, he was almost lifeless…almost over…

Nobody knows what it is to die… to sense the fact that your breath has almost left you…to know that now you are in a non-escapable darkness, that you are being called into a world, a realm of restlessness of agony, sadness and to some happiness, the end of troubles.

But he knew now…he knew death now.

For words it was five lettered and meant nothing to the living but to the dead and about to die – it was a completely different notion. It was the end of an incomplete philosophy, the middle of agony and the beginning of something new…something subtle…intangible…not to be expressed by literal phrases.

_One last breath…the last thread to living._

_And it broke…slowly, right in front of his own eyes and his vision took the last of everything before realization came like waves crashing upon rocks._

_He didn't want to die._

_Not yet._

_Revenge…pain…flashes of bright lights…..darkness._

_And he had vowed himself to eternal misery and retribution. They couldn't crush his soul, no they couldn't kill him, finish him that easily._

_Not yet…_

**General POV (Location: Dining Room)**

Dead…

He had died…

Drowned in his own blood…

Burned in his own skin.

Writhed in his own body, his nerves, confronted the sharp pain, the invisible pangs of agony that tortured him from all angles, as acutely as possible…he could still feel it, the pain, the sadness, the weariness and the vividness…everything.

Just like that….

Unknowingly, Naru dug his fingernails in the armchair, moving uncomfortably in it, trying to make the pain leave but it remained with him, a souvenir of a nightmare.

He had died…agonizingly, slowly…

But out of all that pain, he felt something soft and warm on his face as if they were being stroked.

Then suddenly as if he had been struck with a lightning, he bolted from his chair and his blue eyes fluttered open; his blue pupils darting nervously around the room, taking in everything, wide open.

The room was bathed in nothing but a dim darkness, illuminated by a small candle on the long, oval table. He recalled feebly that it was night by now and he had somehow fallen asleep in the armchair and had been talking to someone before.

But who?

He was exhausted and his brain refused to reel back from the pain the dream had left him. How long had he slept? What exactly his dream had been? Was it something of important consequence or was it some nightmare? He just couldn't grasp his dream's details, he could still feel the pain but could not detect the pain's source at all.

The pain flashed in his mind again, making him clench his teeth and grip the armchair tightly, his face was white but he felt even more desolate at the fact that he had nobody to talk about his dreams now.

No he had an image to maintain, he was Naru and he didn't get afraid easily, he was always composed in the worst of situations.

But now…he felt scared and…alone.

Although this wasn't the first time that such dreams had invaded his scarce sleep but in those times Gene had been by his side, waking up with him, lightening the mood, diminishing his worries to almost nothingness, the one who made the best tea in the world, except for Mai.

But now he had nobody…for him the best were dead.

But what he didn't notice was the fact that a pair of brown eyes was watching him intently, tentatively waiting for him to calm down.

After a few harsh pants he slumped in the armchair, trying to control his breathing and compose his alarmed face

"You okay?"

Sharply, he turned his head and noticed Mai next to him, her expression tentative and empathetic and her eyes wide and brown.

Then he noticed something else about those eyes.

They were puffy, red and watery too.

"You were crying." His hoarse voice stated and watched faintly as the orbs widened in surprise before she brushed her eyes with the back of her hand and plastered a fake, cheery smile.

"No, it just sweat."

He weakly scoffed at her lame lie.

"Naru are you alright?"

She took his hand gently and rubbed it between hers, his hands were cold and as pale as a parchment and she hesitantly looked up at his form.

He was slumped completely in the armchair, raking his other hand through his hair, trying to calm himself, his eyes were shut and his forehead was covered with a thin sheet of sweat.

Truth to be told, it scared her, to see Naru weak and struggling to be strong, he was just torturing himself by being someone he wasn't. Mai slowly stroked his hand as a hundred thoughts ran through her mind.

She should help him because he had always been there with her at the end of her nightmares, he had been there, tolerating her crying tantrum, hugging her when she knew he despised any public display of affection from his employees. And now she had to be there because even though he could handle himself alone, two people are more capable of sharing a burden instead of one alone.

"It's alright Naru, after all it was one stupid dream." Mai spoke in a soothing voice as she looked intently at him. He stared at her as if urging her to go on.

"Were you watching me?" he questioned.

"No, I woke up and went to make some tea for myself but when I came back I saw you mumbling in your sleep."

"Why did you want tea in the middle of night?"

"…" she twiddled her thumbs and lowered her face as if she was hiding something from him.

"Speak up Mai." He commanded and noticed a tear fall on her hand.

"I'm sorry" she struggled, trying to calm her voice but it shook nevertheless, betraying the smile that had been on her face before. "I had a dream…and I–I"

"Mai…" he worriedly sat up and noticed that the tears were now coming in rapid succession. She now sobbed heavily, her breath coming in short gasps as Naru gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"Idiot." He murmured and continued stroking her hair watching her steady herself to tell everything to him.

"It was horrible…" she choked. "I…I watched you – you die…and you shouted for help but but…" she burst into a fresh row of tears, latching to his shirt.

"And I had to watch you die…right in front of my eyes and Gene just wouldn't…wouldn't let me help. And I had to watch you…I felt so…..so helpless…I"

Naru looked down at her, she looked so fragile and at that moment all he wanted to do was take her out of this stupid place and keep her with him all the time.

Then he realized something else too…

_He had bought her to this place and because he had entered her life, she had to experience everything she shouldn't, all because of him…_

He felt worthless, like a nobody…..and he muttered the first words that came to his mind.

"Shut up, right now and look at me…"

She looked up abruptly, angered at such an unemotional statement but stopped when she noticed the exhausted, worried look that crossed his face.

"I-Naru."

"I said quiet Mai!" He raised his voice slightly but only tightened his grip on her, burying his face in her hair. Trying to calm her and his breaths, trying to stop the rag-tag treacherous thoughts that swarmed his mind.

"I'm here and I am alright, I'm not dead." He forced the truth on her and his cogency calmed her a bit.

"But-"

"And now I want you to understand that I will not die easily enough, If I hear you crying over petty matters or _ever _trying to let the visions Gene shows you weaken you mentally or physically I'll deduct your pay." He continued, calmly, completely ignoring her interruptions and protests.

She looked up at him, and saw his blue eyes firm but gentle, staring at her intently, trying to beat her down with his stare only.

"Hmm." She broke away and nodded, brushing the tears away. "Thanks" her cheeks turned pinkish as she realized that Naru had just comforted her in his own language which she had pretty much deciphered on her own during all the years of working with him.

"Good now make me some tea."

Mai chortled weakly as she turned away to head towards the kitchen. Her head spinning as she tried to support herself with the back of the armchair.

Naru was Naru…but he had changed a little, now that she thought about it. Hey had all changed; for good or bad – she didn't know but she did know that time had eroded them all out, cut them into shapes so they could fit with time. And they had made it so far, so good.

"Mai." She turned over her shoulder to look at him. He was sitting upright now, his arms were crossed and he looked more calm and firm than before.

"How did I die in your dream?"

Mai bit her lip, forcing back the tears and lowered her head, contemplating her answer. Should she tell him? But how could she tell him, how could she?

Slowly, she turned around to look at him, a look of guilt marred her eyes and the next words nearly made Naru choke on the water he had been drinking.

"He poisoned you." she paused and fiddled with her skirt. "Lin did it."

!i!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I !I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!i!I !II!I!II!I!I!II!II!I!III!I!II!I!I!I!II!I!I!II!I!I! I!I!I!II!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I !II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!iI!

The next morning was almost a mess, it was so quiet, so awkwardly quiet that Mai felt she could cut through the tension with a knife. Nobody bothered to talk and every body kept shooting Naru, Yasu and her distrustful glares. Yasu whispered the whole argument of the team when she had fallen asleep, how Naru had bought them here, how Yasu had helped him, how he had fooled them all.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" Mai muttered angrily to herself and stormed through the hallways, taking the last of the house before their departure.

Monk had been right enough about the weird clocks, there were a total of thirteen clocks in the house and all of them had the number thirteen on them instead of one….

That was the weirdest thing…so many clocks…and all weird.

Strange.

Mai shivered as she remembered last night's events, how Naru had dismissed her when she told him of Lin, saying that her sight was tainted.

_Tainted. All those years I've seen things and now my sight becomes tainted when I tell the truth. humph!_

Now she was going from this manor and the vacation would end; drastically.

All was his fault…

She watched aimlessly as Monk went towards the main door, opening it, his arms full of the heavy equipment.

He pushed the door but it didn't budge and for some odd reason her throat constricted.

_It's probably rusted, it'll open._

But later they all realized the fact that it wouldn't open…

They were trapped. And all doors were closed.

There was no exodus now…none at all

It was now a fact known by the whole SPR that the spirits of the house, if there were any, wanted them here until…

"It's all his fault…" Monk mumbled as he set up the equipment back on the shelves. Before this, everybody had a shouting session at Naru and Yasu, degrading them, telling them they were idiots and that they had lost all trust ever given to them, this included Lin and later they had stomped off to set up the base, wanting to tackle this case, finish it and go home…safely.

"I've given you all the basic information." Naru shut his file with a snap and turned to notice the angry glares every one was throwing at him. "Before we can make further progress I want Yasuhara to research this house's rooms especially the library and find something of significance. Miss Hara I want you to take a round of this mansion with Matsuzaki and inform us of the spirits we are dealing with. I want all of you to form teams and perform the jobs making sure no one gets hurt."

He paused and sighed inaudibly when he saw that Madoka was fuming, red in the face with anger.

"Takigawa, you Father Brown and Yasuhara are one team and have to find something quick so we can have a clue for this case. Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki are the other one, same goes for Lin and Madoka-"

"And what about me?" Mai raised a hand, feeling left out.

"Mai you stay with me at all times, seeing your eagerness for catching trouble I think of myself as best when it comes to keeping you out of trouble."

"But-"

"If you all have no further objections, you can resume the jobs I have given you all."

He watched, frustrated as the whole team except Mai stalked out of the room, Monk cussing at him and Madoka seething smoke like a dragon.

He sighed once more and was interrupted from his observations by Mai.

"Ne Naru what did you dream of last night."

"It was a vision Mai, I was in the dying person's place and I died." He said shortly, not wanting to relive anything.

"How?"

"I believe I was poisoned."

Mai shivered involuntarily and bit her lower lip.

"Oh…"

"Mai." His sharp voice ran through her like a thunder bolt. "Did you have any dreams about this case beforehand?"

"Um…yeah-"

But she was interrupted when Masako and Ayako came in the room, their faces perplexed.

"I can't sense any spirits but there is a strong presence in his house, like a barrier, a shield, shielding something black from the sunshine."

Ayako scoffed at her riddle-like talk and was about to talk when the others entered, their face showing helplessness.

In the end, they had still found nothing that could give them a lead and thus the first day passed in just beginning the investigation, without any basic information or vital knowledge.

And now our narcissist was beginning to realize he had put himself in a total mess.

**_Scene change:_**

It was night and Mai was sleeping in the base while Naru watched the monitors, so far her sleep was undisturbed but she woke up abruptly when she heard a small laughter…

Cackling…evil and happy.

She got up from the uncomfortable couch and noisily gulped down a glass of water and was about to go to sleep again when her thoughts wandered to Naru…she should probably get him to sleep and take over the watch. He needed to sleep, the day had been stressful for him and no wonders about that.

She saw him slumped in the chair, his head dropping to his left side, his breathing slow and his pale-white face calm and serene.

Mai sighed and bent down to wake him up and guide him to the couch. She tried to shake his shoulders and call at him to get up but it didn't work. So she tried to shout in his ear.

Slowly she bent down to yell in his ear, steadying herself for the noise she was about to make but then she heard something blow in her ear, a voice.

Soft, husky and surprisingly like Naru's.

Was he speaking to her?

Slowly she turned around to face him and noticed his eyes were open and his face was adorned with a smirk.

"I love you so much…"

These words wiped everything out of her mind, leaving her dazed and confused and her heart started to swell as if a balloon had been inflated in there.

But then she noticed that these words were not Naru's.

Slowly the blue eyes started to darken until they were all black with no pupils at all.

"I want you" The voice roughened and then Naru had gripped her hand in his and he was beginning to sit up, the smirk changing into a smile, meaningful.

But not Naru's…

Something was wrong…

Terribly wrong…

And then he whispered determinedly.

"I will make you mine."

And then a high-pitched, shrill scream cut across the night, like a bullet through a glass window.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH"

**Woooohoooooo, I got the idea for the last scene out of a horror movie I watched. So here you go chapter 8, review please, thanks a lot for all those favorites/follows/reviews and keep on motivating me with your comments. Thanks people. On other note, school is starting so updates may be infrequent but I'll try my very best, probably weekends.**

**Farewell folks…**

**LEAVE REVIEWS OR ELSE! LOL, I don't want to be accused of murder in fourteen. *kidding people, I can't harm a fly.***


	9. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 9: 'Safe and Sound**

**Hey people! Well aren't you lucky to get a new chap in just three days?!*sorry my modest part has retired for the time being* Thank you so much for such a response, it drove me over the edge. (I started singing loudly) Hahaha, well thanks for reviewing people, it always helps!**

**Those who want to kill me for ending the last chap on a cliffy, they are permitted to chop my fingers off after reading this one. *Thank God I'm on the other side of the world, you can't catch me ^_^***

**To Light-wolf Hunter: Thanks for the reviews, skyrocketed them from 75 to 83. Keep on reviewing :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH, my lovely people unless Fuyumi Ono thinks I am more capable of writing GH than her…surely that WILL never happen.**

* * *

**General POV:**

_Not right..._

_Something was not right…_

_No…_

_Everything was wrong…_

Her heart raced, her breathing hard, her face taut and sheer white. Her wide, brown eyes took in everything about him, the way in which his eyes turned back to blue, the way in which his mouth curled up into that smile; so pure, so meaningful…so…like Naru's.

But then why did it feel wrong, why was she scared, why wasn't her face red, her heart was beating fast, but not because of his smile, because of fear, an unknown horror. Her mind yelled at her to run away but she couldn't, she just couldn't run away.

His grasp was still firm and now he was beginning to sit up in the chair, his eyes full of fire, full of some spark, a glitter she'd missed in Naru's cerulean ones. It was passion and hurt mixed with lividness and Mai wanted to memorize every detail. She didn't know when she would see this picture again, she wanted to remember each detail but her horror made her freeze, made her almost scream every time those eyes flashed.

It wasn't Naru…then why – why did – it…

"Do you know how it is to die Sakura, do you know how it is to feel fire, to feel your throat being strangled – No!" He whispered softly the last part coming out in a sneer but his eyes were narrow and his grip like knife cutting into her wrist, leaving bruises, cuts, scratches.

"Naru…I thought."

"You thought a lot Sakura and never felt, what I felt!" He was beginning to sit up now, his tone changing from husky to a snarl. His face showed pain as he gripped both of her wrists and started dragging her across the floor.

"I'll show you…I'll show you how it is like to be strangled…I'll show you how much I've waited for you."

Mai whimpered as the harsh, carpeted floor made contact with her skin, it hurt, hurt a lot.

"Naru please…"

"No…Tonight you are staying here, with me." Mai roughly shook her head, she wanted to scream, shout, yell, call for help, but the lump in her throat paused all sounds.

This was not her first time with spirits…she had always been the favorite one in the spirit realm but somehow the horror that swelled in her heart tonight outshone all previous fears.

Naru was hurting her…even though he was possessed…he was still hurting her…he was not a savior tonight.

Tonight nobody would saved her.

All too soon Naru had her pinned to the wall, his hand moving to her neck and tightening around it.

_Air…she needed air._

"Naru please stop." He ignored her pleadings and lifted her higher still pinned to the wall, with his hand firmly around her neck.

"You won't know Sakura, you'd never know it, for you my feelings were a stage, to play on, to act on and then leave, have me die…"

The grip was tightening by each phrase he murmured in that deceptively smooth voice of his.

"Trusted you Takahashi Sakura I trusted you, but you played, like they all played, you were nothing from the very beginning. You were just like the all the other ones, after money."

"Naru…" Mai squirmed, her face turning blue.

_She needed air, desperately._

"Naru…another one you trapped huh?"

"Don't hurt me…please Naru."

"No! I'll hurt you as much as I want, it is called payback." He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered smoothly, a hidden venom lining each word. "It's vengeance, retribution."

"Mph…..let me go please I'll- I'll"

"I can't my dear, you can plead and moan all you like but you are trapped, you are a mere maid."

"I…"

"And I'm master…"

"Don't talk like…that Naru…please."

"I'll have you there, I'll make you face death."

_Air…_

"It feels good doesn't it." His murmured softly, his smooth voice betraying that crooked smile and those pained eyes. "It feels good to know you'll be lying in the mud the next hour, doesn't it, to know that you're breaking every connection of yours to this world?"

"Hhuhhuhck" she was choking now, she was about to die.

Mai wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid of dying from his hands, afraid of acknowledging that his own hands had choked her, that he had done it. She could feel his hands burning into her neck, smooth, soft but furious, raged.

"When you die, then you realize how important life is, how utterly fragile it is, how you've wasted it." His words were getting dimmed, she could barely make them out, her eyelids were pressing to close but her heart wanted her to keep them open.

_No…please don't let me die yet. Naru…please…please stop._

_Air…it…needed it…needed it…..now._

"Then you realize how many mistakes you've made." He paused, his other hand in her hair, stroking it, teasing her, sneering at her. "Then you realize that you shouldn't let it go."

"…" she couldn't muster a single sound, tears were flooding now, soaking her cheeks with there wetness leaving tracks.

"Don't cry my dear, it isn't that bad." He leaned forward, staring intently into her contracted pupils, his eyes were burning her, piercing her being, the last thread to reality.

"…"

"I was dead when I met you dear…dying isn't half as bad…love is…emotions are…the real hell…and I'll make sure you burn in it…burn in hell." He shook her again.

No….

She couldn't die…..was she dying.

Please…

Stop…

And the last words that rushed to her mind before she collapsed seemed faraway like from another place.

_Air…now!_

* * *

**Mai POV:**

"He hasn't waken up yet."

Somehow, it hurts even now, it hurts to think he did that, it hurts to think he wanted to kill me…even if possessed. Wild thoughts swarmed in my mind, half formed, half incomplete, driving me dizzy.

Unconsciously my hand went up to my neck as I touched it, the – the part where his palms had tried to snap my neck into two pieces. Fear was clouding me as I looked around to avoid every body's gazes; sympathetic. One question pierced me like a pin did to a balloon, draining all energy, draining all life, all consciousness.

Would he have done that consciously in his senses, would he have killed me?

Maybe…maybe yes.

I tried to concentrate on the file in front of me, tried to control those tears but somehow, they still found a way to leak out.

Naru was still unconscious, he had collapsed after I had fainted but I had recovered from it – physically at least, but he-he's still in there, sleeping, maybe-maybe dead…Monk was swearing, saying that he'll never forgive himself if something happens to that 'brat'. One thing is sure, they'll be nice to him when he wakes up. Thank God.

I had always been saved by him…he'd always been the first to be there, he had been the first to come for me but now….now I felt so – so…

Lost…if not for a better word.

The tears were falling rapidly on the file, soaking the pages, blurring my sight and at last when I could take it no more I burst out crying this time with full sound. I was tired – exhausted, I just don't want to take it any more.

"Mai it's alright….Ayako's taking care of him, don't worry, he'll be fine, he's Naru…"

"Yes Monk is right, Mai-chan, please…"

"Mai…please stop crying."

Stop crying? When it's all my fault, my own damn fault, it's always my fault…always.

"Mai-san it's not your fault then why are you crying." Lin quietly asked and I snapped my head up to face him.

"Not MY FAULT" I questioned, outraged. "Lin! You don't understand, it's my fault, IT'S ALWAYS MY DAMN FAULT!"

I waved my hands helplessly and then stopped abruptly when I heard Ayako come outside, relief shining on her face.

"Mai." She breathed out. "He's up, asking for you."

Slowly I took in the information and gulped slowly, relief washed over me, like a boulder was off my shoulders. I couldn't comprehend anything except the fact that he was conscious and asking for me, _he was asking for me._

_Got to go to him, I have to run…_

I threw the door open, my hair sticking to my face, a stitch in my stomach and my breathing ragged.

"Naru" I gasped, panting, stumbling to the chair beside his bed.

He was in bed, the sheets drawn up to his chin, looking as composed as ever, his eyes soulless and empty; as always, slowly his pupils turned to me and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"You asked for me?"

"Yes I did." He was as laconic as ever.

"W-why?"

"Tell me what happened"

I frowned quietly as the memory came back, a small tear forming in my eyes.

"Nothing, just rest, we'll deal with it later."

"Mai." He was warning me now, his eyes narrowing impatiently.

Wait – patience is not Naru's virtue.

"I told you. later."

"What happen-" he was half away through the sentence when his gaze shifted to my neck, more accurately the handprint and the bruise.

Hurriedly, I tried to lower my head, just to hide that thing, just to hide it, praying that the ground would swallow me.

_Just for today…just hide me today…please._

But nothing happened except the fact that Naru's eyes narrowed to slits.

"What happened to your neck."

"…" it was hard to form a coherent thought and I just kept fumbling over my words and phrases. Seeing that I wasn't going to tell anything he stretched his hand and touched the bruise, and shyly I looked at him.

His eyes widened a fraction before he gripped my neck in the same place as the night before.

No, he wasn't going to kill me again….he couldn't or…

Could he.

Unknowingly tears started to slip out but Naru took his hand away staring at it incredulously like he couldn't get something and then he startled me next by almost growling.

"Mai!"

* * *

**Naru POV:**

I could've killed her, killed her with my own hands but…

Those handprints matched mines, did I give her that bruise, did I terrify her, did she…

I didn't even want to think about it, I felt sick, sick at myself, angry, so much I could've sworn.

And then she's also crying.

What did I do?

What exactly did I do?

"Mai." I could hear the growl in my voice. "What happened?"

"N-nothing"

"Mai what did I do?" impatience flooded me, did I really kill her…my breath hitched unknowingly.

"You were possessed." She half-stuttered, nervously articulating.

"And-"

"And you tried to strangle me but" she waved her hands as if nothing had happened, and nervously smiled. "I wasn't hurt or anything, just a scar, Hahaha."

No…

It had to be a mistake…

I never would have killed her, no matter what she would do.

But why?  
And in that moment an answer came to me…

Because I was too weak…too weak to do anything to her…she was-

"Of course Mai, that is nothing." I sarcastically pointed to the handprint and bruise on her neck.

"Um yeah nothing." She nervously smiled again and all I wanted to do was to punch something…anything to let the anger which was flooding me…..to let it go.

She was a terrible liar, and surely I had done something to make her like that, but what.

I, Oliver Davis, was at a complete loss…

And I wanted to kill myself and whoever the hell made me do it.

My teeth were gritted as I shut my eyes and clutched the bed sheet in a fist.

_Anger…rage…guilt._

_She could've died and the blood would have been on my hands._

_It would have never dried._

_I could have killed her…_

_I could've –_

"Boss!"

I moved my neck, groaning in the process to see Yasu entering the room with a diary in his hand, his eyes shining behind the spectacles.

"Yes." I asked, annoyed.

"We found evidence, a diary from one of the rooms, belongs to a Sakura Takahashi.

The name clicked, she was the heiress of this manor and I took the diary from his hand, trying to sit up, but apparently my back was hurting still.

"You are so not getting up." Mai firmly pushed me down in the bed and took the diary from me. "I'll read it."

"Yasuhara go." I commanded and obediently he left the room but not before he turned around and mouthed two words in my direction:

"Best of luck."

**General POV:**

"Hmm…" Mai randomly flipped the pages and shot Naru a glance. "Should I read?"

He looked sharply at her and then grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"This conversation…is not over yet Taniyama Mai." He whispered firmly and let the girl go, who embarrassedly cleared her throat and tried to fan her hot cheeks.

"Umm…yeah…I"

And then she started reading.

**_xx-xx-xxxx (Whatever date you wanna put.)_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_I always thought that life would be nice to me, make me feel comfortable but there is a dark dimension and I acknowledge that only my home is safe enough._**

**_But that is just an inference, I feel the urge to tell you everything._**

**_Akira and I were invited over to the Sohma's today for the ball which Ayami had planned on her birthday, it looked to be a pleasant day and we had a good time until the slow reel started, everybody had partners except me and they were beginning to dance when out of nowhere came Ayami-chan bringing with her one of the most handsomest man I've ever seen in my life._**

**_Black hair, piercingly blue eyes and a pale face, I bowed to him civilly and politely smiled, he followed suit but there was something wrong about his smile; his eyes seemed so empty and so Ayami-chan had bought me a partner._**

**_I had an almost lovely time with him, mainly because he didn't speak, except for asking my name and then let me observe the whole dance while he controlled each waltz perfectly. He asked about the Haturis as well and I told him how much I hated them and how they had been mean to Father. I was angered when I saw him smirk amusedly like it was a joke and when I enquired why he was intent upon being such a cad, he simply scoffed and waltzed me again._**

**_Then after the reel I left him, my nose in the air but Ayami-chan wished for me to play the piano and as she is my best I complied._**

**_But begin to regret the decision when I saw him join me._**

**_Apparently Ayami-chan wanted him to sing with me and kept on pushing him saying:_**

**_"Taki please, oh it is my birthday, please as a wish."_**

**_Oh and he is very famous with the ladies and the girls and they are too shallow to see that he is a fake, his smile, his sweet talk all is fake._**

**_Well I sung along with him and had to admit that he had a very good voice, perfect._**

**_Which girl wouldn't fall for him, looks, money, voice, a perfect man._**

**_But I could see his imperfectness with my eyes as we sang the song 'My Old Kentucky Home' (a/n I don't own it)_**

**_'Just a few more days for to tote the weary load_**

**_No matter 'twill never be light_**

**_Just a few more days till we totter in the road_**

**_Then my old Kentucky home, good night'_**

**_He was bored, he was just pretending to be happy and he wasn't and somehow, it made me sad and angry at the same time._**

**_Until I came to know of his real name and that was what pricks my conscience._**

**_He was Takeo Haturi, son of my father's greatest enemy and to think…to think._**

**_I had sung with him and danced…and oh what folly._**

**_And now it is making me feel guilty that I had promised him another dance. And I was not going to go back on my promises._**

**_Meaning next week I'll be waltzing with my enemy again._**

**_Fate plays on a faulty soprano, a dangerous game and we just watch, like toys waiting for it to strike and blow away._**

**_Like I am doing right now._**

**_All because of him - Takeo Haturi….._**

* * *

**Review! Not much but *sigh* I think I lost a few brain cells and those who didn't review on the previous chap go back and leave a review.**

**All for the sake of NaruxMai.**

**AW my poor, poor fingers. Tell me how I did with Naru's POV :-D**


	10. Back For You

**Chapter 10: 'Back For You'**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much times I cry, whine or wish upon candles; I, do NOT own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**General POV:**

**xx-xx-xxxx**

**Dearest,**

** This is a sin, it's a sin to defy those who raised you, to rebel against those who protected you, held your had when you were unable to support your weight, to walk against the happiness of those who fed you, clothed you, bought you in the world.**

** But if it's a sin, if falling for him is a sin – I'm ready.**

**Ready to commit the same sin over and over again, until – my heart becomes dead.**

**But for him, there will always be hope, love, unlimited…I believe.**

**I've known him for two months now, and in those two months, I have spent at Ayami-chan's house for the summer, I have fallen for him, day by day, hour by hour. It changes after every hour, we fight, we argue, he tells me that I'm as clueless as a guinea hen but – but we always understand each other, we know what the other is thinking, we know, now that I think of it, I come to the decision that it isn't as irrational as I supposed it would be, this feeling comes suddenly, like the passing wind, a feeling of hurt and love mixed, dangerous but the feeling of sweet madness, a feeling of triumph, of glory.**

**Yes, all that.**

**I don't believe my theories to be accurate, but that is how I feel, that is how my heart works. He is an actor, keeping the best, most convincing façade until the show is over. He is charming when in company but cold, heartless when alone, there's a wall around him, too high to be broken, his personality is like a strong code, unbreakable. He is infallible, unknown to human emotions and I don't expect him to ever feel something but…**

**I just keep hoping and at the end of every day, my decision alters, some days he becomes sweet for that one second and then…then he becomes the same cold, calm person he is. Does he hate me or like me?**

**I don't know…**

**Nor do I think I'll ever come to know…**

**And that is why it hurts…so much.**

Mai bit her lip, trying to stop the hundred emotions inside herself from bubbling over, she understood the pain, that feeling of hurt…the slinking hopelessness.

It was awful…

"What do you think?" Naru gazed at her and quietly questioned.

She willed herself to speak but it was difficult, difficult to explain something so emotional to a person like Naru.

"I – I have a few ideas but-"

"And why are you trying not to cry?" Again he surprised Mai, astonished her, he had the ability to decipher things by a mere look. And it had never failed to arouse Mai that what made him say such true things.

Either he was too sharp, way too sharp for the good of others or his own self.

Or either she was too predictable.

"No I'm not!" she replied defensively, averting her eyes, a hint of indignation lacing her voice.

"Mai…you'll never be able to form a believable lie."

"Thank you very much but I don't want to lie to people and deceive them, unlike somebody I know."

"There is a particular difference in hiding thing and lying." Naru replied calmly, a silent smirk on his face as he looked at Mai trying to struggle, torn between rage and sadness and passion.

That girl had to be his favorite book. She always amused him and was the only one that never failed to surprise him or awaken in him, the most locked up feeling.

"I think Sakura loved Takeo." Mai gazed absently at the diary.

"There families were bitter enemies." Naru objected and as always irritated Mai, by being the flood of common sense and rationality.

"That doesn't matter! Emotions never cooperate with either rationality or reality." Mai replied scholarly which made Naru smirk.

"That sounds like a dialogue from a sappy, romance novel" he scoffed.

Mai stayed silent for a few moments before her face contorted into a mixture of disbelief and incredulity, also a hidden triumph.

"Aha!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew you read such novels!"

"Blame Gene." He shortly retorted which elicited a giggle from Mai the first happy sound he'd heard Mai make in these past days…

"Oh Gene." Mai replied between giggles. "I wish you'd tell me important things like these in my dreams. But no, you have to show me horrible murders and suicides and tragedies." Her giggles had subsided when she noticed the dark look on her boss's face.

"I believe that must be the case, however since Miss Hara cannot sense any spirits at the moment, we have to abandon our investigation till she comes up with something plausible."

"We don't know what we are dealing with and why is it causing such terrible things. Last night, I could hear the windows opening and closing by themselves like somebody was doing it, the house is covered with clocks, the portraits are large and show old kings, which gives me the creeps, the house looks taken care off, yet it's in the middle of a forest and then there are those screams."

"What sounds?" Naru looked sharply at her, his eyes narrowed again.

"I keep hearing screams at nights." Mai admitted and intertwined her fingers together.

"Why didn't you tell me before."

"I thought you heard them too but…"

"Mai, answer my question."

"Hmm…what question?"

"Tell me." Naru paused and then pinned his gaze directly on her. "What did I do when I was possessed, tell me everything and."

"And?" Mai gulped uneasily.

"Don't lie." Mai protested but quieted down when she noticed Naru dark aura take over.

And that was when Mai explained everything, how he woke up, dragged her, said those things to her, nearly choked her. but she missed the expression his face concealed, the emotions he hid. She didn't decode him this time, it would only hurt them both more.

"They loved each other." Naru confirmed the fact after listening to her but he was unable to understand why Takeo had chosen Mai of all people to replace with Sakura.

But then again she was the darling of everything dangerous.

"They did." Mai nodded and lowered her head a bit. "And that's where they made the mistake."

* * *

"Two spirits, both dangerous, both angry and – lost." Masako concluded promptly. "There are more but they are almost dormant now and ready to move on, but they still want something, and I don't think we can afford to give them that."

"How many in total?" Naru questioned without taking his eyes of the monitors. He was better now except that his back hurt and he couldn't move it much.

"Eight." Masako answered firmly.

"Did you try contacting them?" Mai chimed in.

"They are not ready and neither are we." Ayako interrupted before Masako could answer. The whole SPR was together, some researching, some talking, some discussing but all were together, the SPR had forgiven Naru but he still had to win back their trust.

"Oh for God's sake Lin, let me do something!" Madoka screeched bouncing over to the Chinese man who immediately held a hand up to silence her.

"Madoka just sit and don't disturb me." He stoically replied to Madoka's whining but Madoka had always been a person who never took orders but gave them in the best way.

"Liiiiiinnnn"

"No. You'll mix the data in your fervor."

"No I will not Koujo." Madoka indignantly replied and drew herself to her full height. "And you seem to forget that I'm one of the best researchers in my field."

"And I also recall that the last time you were in such a state, you tore all the important documents brashly and Martin had to make a dozen of them again. Also he made me do the writing again."

"But-"

"I assure you Madoka that I'm doing fine."

"Humph I'll never understand you!"

"Fine by me."

Ayako smirked over at them, watching in amusement as they both bickered; Madoka in her loud, hollering ways and in Lin in his cool manner.

"Look at them." She whispered to Mai and Masako. Both girls did and tried to hide the smiles that formed when they heard the fight.

"Obviously flirting." Mai giggled helplessly. "Just like you and Bou-san."

"Hey! Don't pair me with that perverted old Monk!"

"Well, I agree with Mai." Masako nodded.

"You little pieces of gossip." Ayako screeched. "Hey wait, I can say the same thing about you and Naru, Mai."

"Well now I agree with Ayako, you both have the same patterns of arguing." Masako offered.

"No we do not! He's just got a large balloon for a brain!"

"I could say the same about you Mai." Naru said from his corner, without turning to look at them. It was obvious he had over-heard or _eaves-dropped _on their conversation.

"Why you!?" Mai stood up, her eyes blazing and her face crimson.

Investigation or not, the SPR had always been like this, happy through times, together in the roughest and together in the best moments. That's why memories were sacred, were worth-reliving. Because if time chose, it could separate them, and they wanted to keep it together till that day came.

* * *

It was nearing night and after a whole day of investigation, Naru had asked the team to sleep in the base as to avoid any danger. Everyone had complied, even Ayako who required a large personal space for sleeping, and as the futons were rolled over, Naru bought another matter into light.

"Food and water." He began. "We don't have much left, most of it has been consumed and assessing our current position, we need to find both things as quickly as possible so we don't have to fight for survival."

Mai had read such things happen in novel; people had to starve because they didn't have food and there was no way out of the place.

"If you dream, tell us." Naru looked pointedly at Mai who nodded nervously.

She felt afraid, afraid that something bad was about to happen. An intuition, like a flash of reality. And she was afraid of it, frightened about everything.

And soon enough her fright went up to the next level that night.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Mai woke to use the toilet, she hadn't slept properly since she had kept hearing screams and dreaming about being strangled and murdered by Naru in his normal self.

It felt horrible. To hear those agonizing screams, to feel Naru's hands strangling her, killing her.

She felt haunted.

The door to the toilet opened but not before she heard a little giggle from a room nearby.

Abruptly, Mai stopped and gazed around her fearfully when she heard another sound, the low notes of a piano. It was a beautiful melody, an enchanting one, a composition that spoke agony, pain in each pitch.

Like a hypnotized creature Mai followed the sound, her feet moving of their own accord, her sighs heavy as she neared the room.

It opened with a creak and Mai walked in.

Sure enough, there was a grand piano inside, but it lay silent, untouched.

Carefully Mai went in the room and played a simple note…

It echoed in the room, bouncing in her mind and that was when something strange happened.

Her fingers started moving on their own, flying over keys gracefully, making a horrible melody, a melody that looked like something from a horror movie, low notes, high pitches, compressions, tempos.

She kept on playing, engrossed in the tune when another voice accentuated her melody.

But it was not something melodious.

It was something else…

A scream that jerked Mai out of whatever trance she was in.

_Another one…._

_Another one…_

_Another one…_

Followed by another sinking feeling…she knew those screams, they were familiar, very familiar.

And then she realized who they belonged to.

_Masako…_

* * *

**Preview Chapter 11**

"Masako." John panted as he rounded the corner. "She's gone missing mates, she's nowhere and we found this."

The priest held up a bracelet, lined with blood droplets, smearing the beautiful piece. Closely, Mai examined it and then gasped almost dropping the silver piece of jewelry.

"It belongs to Masako!"

* * *

**So! What do all of you think?! I hope it's something good. Sorry for the late update but school has started and my teachers are intent upon giving me a hard time with assignments. Also, my exams are starting so my updates will be scant and probably trash but still review me with your comments.**

**Thanks for all those reviews, we made it to a 100! Well 107 to be accurate, so THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! to all who reviewed because without their support I'd be nowhere near this, so I love you all!**

**Special thanks to Iloveanimex who gave lots of reviews, I'm sooooooo happy!**

***Cheers to life***

**~borntoflyhigh**


	11. Sweet Madness

**Chapter 11: 'Sweet Madness'**

**Well, to say I'm happy will be ONE major understatement, currently I'm over-flowing with joy when I finished reading all your reviews and that is the reason for the BIG HAPPY SMILE on my face.**

**Thank you people for reviewing and helping me get over the most evil 'writer's block' which I had for like the fifth time during this story. **

**Disclaimer: Well…I still don't own GH, my dear people, so you better wipe those smirks off your faces.**

* * *

** _"**_Grief is the price we pay for love" Queen Elizabeth II__

**Recap:**

_It was something else…_

_A scream that jerked Mai out of whatever trance she was in._

_Another one…._

_Another one…_

_Another one…_

_Followed by another sinking feeling…she knew those screams, they were familiar, very familiar._

_And then she realized who they belonged to._

_Masako…_

* * *

**Dreamland**

_Blood…_

_Everywhere…the floor, the walls, her hands, fingers, the pale dress she wore…_

_Everywhere around her…dripping, warm, wet, crimson, everywhere around her, a pool of it soaking her feet._

_But she felt far from satisfied…_

_Anything but contented…_

_Instead it aroused more hunger and rage in her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her blood-stained hand, smearing the crimson liquid across her face, a liquid marring her pale skin, her delicate features._

_She was like a hunter now, a predator, hungry for blood, wanting revenge from everything around her, from every being within her grasp._

_Once more she screamed in agony, her hands clutching her hair wildly as she screamed and wailed…feeling the tears prick at her eyes. She was helpless, she was alone, she wanted to be free, she was lost and she needed a string to pull her on track, the path of happiness._

_But she got misery, wherever she walked, whatever path death tugged her at. She wanted to be free…_

_Go away…_

_Move on…_

_But it was pinning her down, the misery of her heart, her vows to retribution, vengeance and she was far from peace._

_In truth she was lost, like a child in an unfamiliar crowd…with no one to guide._

_The destinations were disappointed in her._

_For her time had stopped…_

_Left her alone…_

_Her wails, shrill and furious bounced around the room, crashing against her ears, making her cry out in self-pity. Hundred of emotions bubbled inside her, rage, lividness…revenge and a sweet madness._

_Gradually, she picked up the silver knife laying beside her feet and examined how the beautiful silver was stained with blood but it didn't matter, one more body wouldn't matter. Her thoughts flew around as she looked about the room, trying to locate her new victim and she found her prey._

_A black-haired girl, lay in the corner, huddled up, crouching in fear and shaking violently, whimpering with fear._

_"Don't hide!" The knife in her hand shone as she called out to her victim, slowly, tauntingly making her way to the prey._

_"M-Mai!?" the black-haired girl questioned incredulously and her eyes widened considerably when she noticed the silver dagger and the glint of madness in the brown eyes._

_"No, Mai, s-stay away from me, NO Don't, don't touch me, STAY AWAY I SAY!" The girl kept on shouting and whimpering as she made her lay down on the floor._

_In truth she didn't care about the black-haired one, or her pleadings. Akira had been mean to her, told father, laughed when father killed him. Yes, Akira deserved punishment._

_Hadn't this whimpering, pleading creature; her sister once mocked at her?_

_Hadn't Akira tried to take Takeo away?_

_Hadn't she?_

_Yes…_

_She had…_

_She had withdrawn support, taunted her, made her life a living torture, punishment, Hell…_

_She had…_

_And that was why Akira deserved to die…_

_To burn…_

_To be stabbed…_

_Yes…she did…she did._

_Without another thought, she stabbed the girl in the stomach, harshly driving it inside, relishing in the moment when her victim screamed in pain, clutching her ripped open stomach…_

_More blood poured out of the wound and the murdering lividness in her aroused more at the sight of the black-haired girl writhing in pain._

_"You deserve to die!"_

_"M-mai it's me, it's me, Masako, please, please don't do this, no- no-No please it hurts. AAAHHH"_

_"Don't lie to me, you are Akira, clever, cunning Akira Takahashi, you liar! how dare you lie to me!"_

_"NO PLEASE NO"_

_"Beg…BEG FOR LIFE NOW!" she shouted passionately driving the knife in and out of Akira's body. "You watched him die, didn't you, didn't you mock me, you think it's fun. Don't you? then take this and this and this" with each word she stabbed the girl in different places, madly driving the knife in, then pulling it out, deeply breathing._

_"It hurts Akira, doesn't dying hurt?" she spoke quietly, her cinnamon eyes filled with pain. "I know it does and you – deserve it."_

_Slowly, she watched Akira's wide eyes contract and dilate with each deep breath. Akira's body was covered with blood, her hands dipped in the crimson liquid as she clutched her open stomach. Her breathing stopped and her black eyes were beginning to shut. All too soon, the body stopped writhing and all movements ceased, breaths, heartbeats, pulses; all stopped completely._

_She was dead…_

_Akira Takahashi was dead._

_But revenge was incomplete, she was not satisfied, Akira was not the only one who made her like this there were others and she would make sure they all suffer for their cruelty._

_Yes…_

_She wanted vengeance…_

_And him…_

_All she needed was more liquid – more blood and more bones._

* * *

**General POV:**

"…ai.."

A deep voice crashed against her ears, as she tried to jostle with her exhausted brain and tired body. Everything around her felt sluggish and slow as if time was moving painfully, slowly. Her uneven breaths and hammering heartbeats were the only distinct noises she could interpret.

"….ai…Mai…"

The voice became more distinct and she pursued her heavy mind to interpret the sound, she didn't want to move, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry and wail. Scream, shout, curse…

But there were more pressing matters for now…she had to get up and search for Naru.

_Naru…_

_"…._Mai…"

_Yes, this voice was his…_

Naru's slow, deep voice was calling to her, impatient and – worried?

Her eyes fluttered open with urgency as her pupils flew around the room frantically, searching for the face which she needed to see.

"Naru!"

She squirmed in her bed, trying to get up but someone was pinning her body to the bed on which she was lying.

"I'm here, Mai" her eyes traced the source of voice and soon found the two cerulean eyes she was looking for.

"Oh my Gosh, Naru!" she sat up hurriedly, as the bed spreads rolled off her. "Masako…She is alright, isn't she? tell me, she's fine, isn't she?"

Mai watched through teary eyes as Naru pursed his lips and shook his head wearily, his eyes burning through hers.

"No Mai, Hara-san has been missing for six hours now." He paused and then added. "And you passed out in the music room, near the piano."

"I did…in the piano room? I don't remember going there."

"But you were missing like Masako when I woke up." A feminine voice came into Mai's audibility and she turned to see Ayako, sitting next to her.

"When did you come here?" Mai weakly asked, slumping back in bed.

She heard Ayako chuckle softly and mumble something like 'too absorbed in Naru to notice me.'

"Eh? What did you say?"

"I just said that I'm going to inform Monk that you've woken, he's with Lin in the next room, going through Kyoyo Takahashi's business papers." Ayako sighed heavily. "It seems like Takahashi fooled loads of people in business and had the Haturi heir somehow sign his will to Takahashi's name, so in a way Haturi Takeo signed his father's business, estates, money all to Takahashi's bank accounts."

"But!" Mai protested. "They were enemies why would Aksume-san's son do something like that, why would he just sign his will to his father's enemy."

"Maybe I have an idea." Naru murmured to himself and Mai sharply turned towards him.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, but I need proof."

"Would you mind enlightening us with your genius ideas, Boss?!" Mai sarcastically spat.

"Yes I would mind very much."

"Pig-headed idiot." Mai whispered under her breath, seeing Ayako move out of the room, her face somewhere between a smile and pity.

"That was a very precise description of yourself Mai, I'm impressed by your accuracy."

"I want to stab you so badly Naru."

The words had just left her mouth when she remembered the dream she had earlier.

_How she had stabbed her…_

_The blood…_

_The guilt, the rage…_

Naru was quick to notice the change in his assistant's facial expression, it had contorted in pain, shame and something else he couldn't name.

"I had a dream…" she uttered, hugging her knees as to protect herself.

"Yes?"

"I dreamt that I had stabbed Masako, but I was calling her Akira."

"You were…" Naru had captured his chin thoughtfully. "You must have seen the dream in Sakura's point-of-view, she had a sister Akira…"

"But it felt like me, it felt like I was in my own body and Masako, she was calling my name and telling me that I was Mai but I – I just kept on stabbing her and crying as if- as if I knew it was wrong, it felt like me."

"I don't know about that but I do know why Takeo-san signed those will papers."

"You do?"

"Yes. Mai but that is not of importance right now, we have to find Miss Hara because she's the only one who can identify the spirits."

"I can do that too…"

Naru considered the idea for a second and in the next second, he scoffed silently.

"Yes you can but knowing your hare-brained schemes you are much more likely to run after the ghost on the whim of helping them."

"Excuse me!" Mai flushed, angrily and nearly snapped at him, her elbows crossed against her chest. "It's not my fault that I have a bit of humanity inside me Mr. Know-It-All!"

"Yes and that's why you are so vulnerable to spirits, like I have said before; your brain works like a wild animal's."

"Why you big, hairy GORILLA!"

"We both know that I have an exceptionally handsome face."

"Exactly, now would you mind filling me up with the case and all since you are so smart."

"Hn." He just simply nodded before something caught his attention and he scrutinized at Mai. "What's that around your neck?"

"What are you talking about? Hey what do you-" but Naru snatched something from around her neck and yanked it forcefully, until the chain came in his hands.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a Naru had known his cheery, bubbly assistant for more than two years now and as far as his memory had gone, he had been correct in assuming that Taniyama Mai unlike other girls of her age, wore no fancy jewelry at all and certainly no necklace around her neck.

_Had somebody given it to her?_

_Who had?_

_Her friends wouldn't give anything like that because they knew Mai as well as he did._

_It had to be somebody else…_

_Was it a boy?_

Silently, he held up the necklace for Mai to see, it was a simple, gold chain with a golden butterfly hanging from it. On the inside, he was fuming and cursing Gene's sardonic laughs in his mind.

**_"It's in your face Noll, I hope you learn something by that."_**

_It was expensive…and definitely a gift._

"That's not mine!" Mai frowned and looked at Naru. "It really doesn't belong to me!"

**_"Aww Mai, just say it's yours, I love to see that look on Noll's face."_**

**_"Shut up Gene, you haven't been exactly helping with this case."_**

**_"Not my fault you ended up in here."_**

"Then why were you wearing it?"

"I told you Naru, I can't afford to buy something like that, besides I won't wear it, I remember that I didn't wear anything when I came up here."

"There has to be some reason Mai, why else than would you be wearing it?"

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, just tell me what do you know about this case."

"Nothing much, I suspect that Sakura Takahashi haunts this place but for what I don't know, her whole family had died here so we're up against many souls."

"…And Takeo-san?"

"He possibly couldn't be haunting this place after all he didn't die in here."

"Yeah I remember he was poisoned."

And that mere phrase sent Naru's brain to thinking, like a matchstick ignites a candle which bursts into light.

_Poisoned…_

_His dream…_

_Was he in Takeo's pla – _

Loud footsteps, coming to the room interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see the blond priest entering the room.

"Masako." John panted as he rounded the corner. "She's gone missing mates, she's nowhere and we found this."

The priest held up a bracelet, lined with blood droplets, smearing the beautiful piece. Closely, Mai examined it and then gasped almost dropping the silver piece of jewelry.

"It belongs to Masako!"

Mai covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at the bracelet; it was the gift that she had given Masako for her last birthday and now it was not with Masako and –

Was covered in blood.

* * *

"So what news do you have?"

"Takahashi Kyoyo, head of family, rich businessman, owned five companies, fooled Haturi Takeo and his father Haturi Aksume…before this they had been foes due to personal and financial reasons both." Yasu put down the file before continuing. "His wife died mysteriously in her room and the reasons for her sudden death were never discovered, his eldest daughter Akira Takahashi was stabbed and the murderer nor the body was ever discovered, younger daughter Sakura Takahashi also died mysteriously and her body was never found."

"That's something." Monk shrugged.

"He, himself was known as a cruel, stoic man who followed his principles strictly and believed in cheating to be acceptable, he simply vanished from the house and was never found in the house or from outside. His brother Yahiro and his family also suffered sudden deaths, his wife was also stabbed and his sons were never discovered, they had vanished from the face of Earth." Yasu paused letting Madoka take over the explanation.

"By what I know, Sakura fell for Takeo when she met him at a ball party at her friends, later she spent three months at this friends house where her acquaintance with Haturi Takeo grew, despite being aware of how her family despised the Haturi clan. Later when Takeo came to ask for her hand in marriage, Takahashi poisoned him and bluffed him into signing some marriage papers which in reality was Haturi Takeo's will. In this way the young man died, leaving his money with Kyoyo and his daughter, Sakura committed suicide."

"But her body was never found." John interposed.

"Exactly, Kyoyo must have hid her to avoid the disgracing of the family." Madoka arranged some papers, promptly. "It seems that both Takeo and Sakura are haunting this place, avenging their deaths. I can see no other reason."

"Poor girl." Mai rubbed her throat and then started coughing violently. "Water…"

"Yeah I am thirst to you know." Yasu remarked, and the others nodded their assent.

"We have none left, we'll just have to find it." Naru stood up and his voice commanded yet again. "I'll go with Mai to search for some water and clues, meanwhile you all check temperatures, record any feeds you get and try to look for the bodies, try searching for Sakura-san's first and then try looking for Hara-san. We need to know why these spirits attack us when they have already had their revenge."

* * *

"Ne, I was wondering about something."

"What?" Naru asked as he walked down the stairs, heading towards the basement, without turning to face Mai.

"Earlier when you were possessed, you said something to me."

Naru stopped abruptly in his steps and turned around to face her, Mai was nervously biting her lips and fingering the hem of her skirt.

"Go on."

"You said you loved me…"

Naru felt like somebody had just punched him in the face, he had said that, he had said that to Mai.

_Mai of all people in this universe!_

"I was possessed Mai, I said that unintentionally." He emphasized and heard Mai huff in annoyance.

"Geez that's not what I meant idiot, I mean to say that maybe Takeo had possessed you, after all there's no one else-"

"You may be right." He paused before taking up the conversation again. "What else did he – I mean – I talk about?"

"That's my point, you kept on accusing me, saying that I had cheated you and played with your feelings and that sort of things."

Naru opened the door to the basement, his hands running through his hair anxiously.

_Ah, the mere irony…of the situation._

"And what do you mean to imply by that?" Naru skeptically asked, looking around the large room, it was not like the elegant manor above. No, it was not even fully constructed, there were no tiles on the floor but simple plain ground with a few weeds sprouting out of it. It would have resembled a barren field if not for the ceiling and walls that covered it.

"I think they both never found each other, like they are lost and there's some misunderstanding in it but I can't place my finger on it, wow that's such a weird place, I mean it doesn't even look like it's a room – wait a second Naru, is that a well!?"

Indeed, it was a well, not too deeply dug but still there, surrounded with bricks.

"Ancient houses, often had cellars made like this, more like a quick escape route or a hiding place…" Naru explained walking towards the well, examining the inside.

"I see water!" Mai declared and threw some weeds inside, surely a ripple-like sound emerged from the inside. "Yay! I found water!"

"Mai, the rope of the bucket is broken." Naru sighed, handing a pail to her. Dumbly, she looked at him.

"So?"

"We can't get the water out, dummy."

"One of us can climb in and take the bucket, you can use some rope from there and help me climb down, I fill the bucket and you pull it with the rope and then you pull me back up." Mai offered and grinned at her quick brain.

"So you think I'm going to let you go in there." Naru smirked, gesturing to the dark interior of the well. "I rather go in myself."

"You can't because I can't pull you back." Mai wagged her finger at him and triumphantly started to get ready to go down. Naru sighed in defeat, as he handed the bucket to Mai and told her to hold on tight to the rope.

"Yeah I am in, God it's deep in here Naru, I mean the water's up to my chin and it's dark."

"Mai just come back quickly, you are useless enough without injuring yourself."

"Just wait Naru let me fill the bucket."

The water created a splash as she dipped the metallic pail inside and resurfaced it.

"I'm so thirsty, I could drink this whole bucket Naru."

But she never laughed…

Because she noticed that the thing inside the pail was not water…

No it was something red, sticky and wet….it was blood.

Frantic, with a numb mind, Mai looked around the water.

It was turning red too…

It was also changing to blood.

Out of nowhere the ground beneath Mai started to tremor, like it was experiencing an earthquake. Her foot slipped and then the next thing she registered was drowning….

Drowning in the blood.

All her screams were stifled in her throat as she struggled against the blood, her weary arms moving in different directions as she tried to answer to Naru's yells.

But the answer never came to her lips.

Soon she resurfaced, breathing heavily, choking of the sudden claustrophobia taking over here, it felt helpless to be swept against the tide of blood.

Really helpless…

The strong metallic smell of blood invaded her nostrils as she tried to control her coughs and hold her breathing. It felt caged, she felt like a caged animal…

And then something else caught her attention, something white like cloth floating on the water.

She swam towards it, using all her energy but when she saw the object, her heart beat ceased.

A pale girl with wide, open black-grey eyes and short black hair was floating in a white night-gown, her hair tangled around her face.

And then Mai realized what exactly she had come across…

_A dead body…_

_Masako's dead body…_

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha, am I evil? ^_^**

**Well, I know I am because every time I end on a cliffy you guys want to do an autopsy of my brain just so you can know what I'm about to do next in this story. So if you want to know what's next send in a review. I'm going to end this pretty soon, five chapters and an epilogue, so we all are set. If you have any particular requests for the epilogue, send them in by reviewing or messaging me, I'm open to nearly all types of requests. I'll write once I know what to =D**

**- borntoflyhigh**


	12. Picture To Burn

**Chapter 12: 'Picture To Burn'**

**Disclaimer: Whoa…I assured you TWELVE times that I don't own this beautifully, crazy anime/manga, but you never get it, do you? Still…no owning Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

_ _"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"_ William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Dreamland (General POV)**

_Her thoughts were endless, flowing like a flooded river, engaged in a fierce combat, sending rippling sensations through her; fear, anger, surrender, guilt, pleasure and happiness mixed._

_Just one more…_

_One more waltz and I'll leave this dance, leave him…_

_I can't, I shouldn't dance with him._

_No just one, just one more reel. One more…_

_No, enemy! He was enemy…_

_But I need just one more tap, one more spin and I'll forbid him to-_

_You are a sinner…this is sin, grief, haunting you in life…_

_Yes…I am a sinner…I am._

_I know…_

_I know…_

_Once more…_

_Her brown eyes were pleading as he spun her again, this time with more energy than she'd seen during all those waltzes with him. The music, fast, compelling, banged against her ears but time was still for her, time was gliding, and she waited painfully for the time to come when she would have to leave this dance, when she would forbid him to ever see her._

_Could she say all that to him…_

_Could she…_

_And then she remembered, that it really wouldn't matter much to him, he was unknown to any type of feeling that would arouse in any other, he didn't like her, he was in the same plight as she was in. he would understand._

_"I don't want to see you or talk to you again Haturi." Her voice was betraying her sentiments, woefully._

_He merely looked down at her, his eyebrows raised and his eyes lit up with all the energy of the dance._

_"And?"_

_"I can't talk to you ever again, nor d-dance with you ever do you hear me, I'm leaving…" but he ignored her ramblings and pulled her gracefully out of the center, off to some corner, an ever-present smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to answer._

_What was he doing?_

_Akira would see them and t-tell father….oh how she wished that people weren't enemies._

_"Oh really?" His tone was not sad, nor happy but playful, as if he could care less about it._

_"I…I" Oh how her voice taunted her. How it pained her._

_"Did I ask you to talk?" He asked plainly, his face as plain like a crisp sheet of parchment._

_"B-but-" her words were hasty and she fumbled for something to say to him._

_"Can your mind not even process, the simplest of instructions. Baka."_

_"Who do you think you are-"_

_"I think we both know about how I think of myself but there are pressing matters now-"_

_"I will never see someone as vain as you. You narcissist!"_

_"Your narcissist." He corrected. "Am I not?"_

_ "No." Her supposed to be innocent voice was laced with fake disbelief and indignation. "You have a false notion!" _

_"Now do I?" he leaned closer, his eyes amused, plainly amused. "Then what if I say that I have no intention of letting you go?"_

_"I'll tell father that you're chasing me, I will tell him and he'll-"_

_"Old Kyoyo? Go on tell him, I don't fear him."_

_"What do you-"_

_"Remember…" he leaned closer, his voice turning into that deceptively smooth whisper she dreaded so badly. "I will do everything to have you my dear, you are mine."_

_Three mere words, one whisper and the throbbing of her heart, like the wings of a hummingbird. How she was caught up in that moment, how close to fainting she was, how far from reality was she at that one moment._

_"Remember…"_

_He left her alone, huddled in that corner, eyes wide, face as red as beet, lips apart as if torn between sheer disbelief and happiness. And then a smile broke out, and laughter escaped her lips._

_Oh how she laughed…_

_He had just confessed…he had done it as dryly as possible but it was there, the sound, the conviction._

_Her laughs got louder and she spun around, happily, like a child who'd got everything they wanted._

_Yes she was happy._

_So happy that her laughter couldn't stop, the laughs that were like a river flowing smoothly, clear and vivid._

_He turned over his shoulder and a lazy, yet caring smile made its way to his face as he watched the brunette in blue spin round and round in circle._

_Yes, she was like a plague, sweetly painful, following him forever._

_But he wouldn't die because of her._

_Would he?_

* * *

**General POV**

_Do something!_

He yelled again.

"Mai!"

But in turn he heard no sound, no pulse, no breathing, no heartbeat.

_Why was everything still?_

_Was she gone…_

_Gone, right before his eyes…_

_No._

He felt the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach grow, expand and wildly his eyes darted around the room, looking at everything except her still form.

Getting her out of the well had been difficult enough, he had to climb down and hoist her back up along with himself on the weak rope, tied to the L-shaped handle of the bucket mover.

But now he felt desperate and full of angst.

She wasn't even moving, nor was she breathing, her pulse and heartbeat were fading too and he was standing there, watching the last of her life fade.

_Breathe._

_Don't die yet…_

_She couldn't die now._

_Not yet…_

_Not like Gene…_

"Hey…" a weak voice broke the treacherous thoughts that rang constantly in his mind.

He couldn't believe it, one word that relaxed his whole being, one mere word that made him sigh so naturally as if he was meant to sigh for just this person in the whole universe.

_Mai…_

"I…I" The words made her way out of her mouth with a harsh cough as she tried to cover it, only to be horrified with the amount of blood dripping from her hands and the blood that spurted out of her mouth.

And then realization hit her like a hammer, hitting a nail.

The well…

The blood…

Drowning…

How she had swallowed it all up…

Blood and – there was supposed to be something else…

A dead body…

_Masako!_

Her gaze fled wildly to meet Naru's and she noticed the look on his face, pale, taut, white…tears pricked at the base of her eyes as she sat up and then looked down at herself, only to have her stomach rumble uneasily.

Everything about her was covered in blood, her hair, her face, her whole body, covered in the sticky substance. The tears now flowed smoothly down her face as her eyes fled in search of Naru's.

The blue orbs were like a refuge from all these troubles and she flung her arms around his neck, forgetting the situation, the trouble, the blood, the spirits, her dreams, everything…

"I killed her…I hated her, but I didn't mean to…tell me I did it subconsciously or…I'll-"

He was taken aback, his supposed assistant was crying wildly, wailing was more like it as she hiccupped and sobbed in his jacket, her hands fisting his collar as if he was the last thing she could hold to.

It was pleasant…the emotion was satisfactory, made him feel complete.

Good to know she relied on him that much. He was happy and unconsciously thankful as he put his arm around her, supporting the girl.

"Mai tell me what happened, why are you covered in blood?"

"Masako…" she hiccupped. "Her cries grew more frantic as she pulled him close, jostling with a hundred emotions. "I'm a murderer, I killed her Naru, it's all my fault! It's always my fault…"

"…" his silence was temporary as he sighed. Mai wouldn't answer coherently now if he pursued, he had to give her some time.

**_"Well it is your fault that you all came up here."_** The snide voice in Naru's mind, made it even more difficult for him to comprehend the situation sanely.

**_"Gene do you know that every person likes some privacy?"_**

**_"She is crying you know…"_**

**_"Then help me for Heaven's sake Gene"_**

**_"Say something, she can't get invisible sympathy vibes from you."_**

**_"Why isn't God hurrying up and sending you to Hell."_**

**_"Thanks to you little brother."_**

Naru sighed again, running his free hand through his hair. He needed to take serious action against these hostile spirits, either they'll do something really, really drastic.

He needed to find the dead bodies, the ones that the police was never able to find and burn them.

Or else, the only way to get rid of the spirits was to grant there wishes and that was the last way he'd take, that would be the most hard path.

Why had he just pushed himself into this mess, why had he ever thought he would be able to solve this one.

Oh please, he could solve anything. He was Oliver Davis, he was _supposed to be smart._

Yeah, the single person who can't make a girl stop crying. Pfft!

"Mai. Tell me what happened."

"She's dead N-Naru, I killed her, there's blood on my hands, I – I stabbed her so badly, I hate myself, I'm a murderer."

He looked down at her, biting his lower lip and watching the tears slip out of her eyes as she cried, clinging to the front of his shirt.

"I hate myself. I'm a murderer!"

"Mai…look at me."

She shook her head wildly, the cries more frantic and guilty.

"Murderer!"

"No!"

It amazed him too, the way his voice rose a notch, these things, these little happenings, these cracks in his unbreakable façade. It was her doing, her talks, those smiles, those cries, that nature.

He was weak and helpless, beside her now.

"Look at me dummy."

He used this language for her. why? Because she understood, she understood that he was like this, she didn't want to make a revolution go inside him, she used her little, unintentional ways to make him feel less locked up. It was her way, her own little way, the real thing he'd unknowingly missed during England.

"You are not a murderer."

He could still remember…standing by that large glass window in his room in England, with that cold cup of tea in his hands, looking down at the busy streets in London. He felt amiss, like he was missing something, like something in his routine was wrong and it took him time to realize the actual thing.

_Everything was wrong…_

_Yes, Japan had more paranormal activity than in London._

_He had to go there…_

_Back to Japan._

_He needed the tea now and maybe…just maybe…those same old days back._

"I…I"

"Yes Mai, you have not killed Hara-san, it was a dream, okay, it was Sakura, not you."

She looked so lost, as she gazed up at him, the pearls swimming in the wide brown orbs. Like an innocent child…

"I did not…kill h-her"

"Yes."

Her look melted again into tears as she directed another naïve gaze at him.

"Can I trust you?"

The words were like blows to his ego.

He was her _boss…_

She had to trust him…

He was smart, sharp and handsome and reliable.

Wasn't he?

"Yes…"

"You won't lie?"

"No…"

"Then…save her."

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered close and she went limp in his arms, her breathing normal and coming out in low snores.

Quietly, lifting her up, he stood, closing his eyes, wishing for this to stop. He peered down the well and noticed the thing that Mai had been so hysterical.

It was there, Miss Hara's body, floating on the water, pale, haggard, slowly eroding as if time was working quickly for the dead girl.

Then something else about the body caught his attention, his sharp vision looked at the face, the big eyes that were wide open and the left scar on the cheek.

But as far as he knew Miss Hara had a pale, plain face, no scar or freckles, even the scar on the dead girl's face was healing like it had been there for a long time.

This meant that…

_This was not Masako…_

_It was a twin, but not her…_

_That meant…she was not dead…Mai hadn't killed anybody._

Mai's snores broke out his musings and he looked at the girl a strange contentment arising in his heart.

_This girl…_

_Would be the reason he'd either live fully or die in agony…_

_The rest was fate._

* * *

"Are you sure she's alive?" Mai asked in a weak voice, laid on the ground while Ayako used a ragged cloth to sponge the blood off Mai's face and neck.

"Yes Mai and I have an idea of what we have to do."

"You know Naru, you scared the hell out of us when Mai said that Masako was dead."

"It was not Masako, I am guessing that the spirits are using this as mere torture to Mai."

"Naru." Monk objected. "These spirits are not gaining anything by torturing us, there has to be something else, we're missing the main piece."

"What I want to know, is why these souls are targeting all of us. I mean it seems like Sakura and Takeo both had their revenge, I mean they killed their whole family, what else do they want?" Yasu pushed back his glasses.

"Earlier when you and Mai were out for water, the floor started shaking all of a sudden, and there was screaming, crying, the sound of piano playing and shouts for help. They continued for a good fifteen minutes."

"Hmm…" Naru swiveled in the chair, to face everybody. "I think we are useless without the main clue, we are out of food and water, serious dehydration and starvation may occur by tomorrow. We need to solve this as soon as possible."

"We get that!" Madoka snapped. "But remind me Noll, that how am I going to research when Lin's laptop is facing a power crisis, there's no battery in it?"

"Madoka, we need to find the bodies, all of them, I think that when the news of Sakura's engagement reached her family, they all mocked her and tortured her, Takeo's death further distressed her and she at last jumped out of her bedroom's window. Her father hid the body and that is why she took revenge on every single one."

"And Takeo?"

"The cries for help, the shouts, the piano sounds is his making, he's in pain, he's lost and he thinks Sakura cheated on him, he's bound to this place and maybe a room." Mai answered instead of Naru, her expression soft and her eyes frowning.

"Burn their bodies." Naru shortly replied. "We find the bodies burn them as soon as possible, every second we waste is a threat to Hara-san's life and ours as well."

"So how we do that?" John finally spoke, his voice heavy and a bit on the edge. Mai put her hand on his shoulder, grimacing, her eyes determined.

"We'll find her John." She nodded. "I promise, she won't die…I won't let her."

He nodded wearily and made his way out of the room without waiting for everyone to split up, Monk tried to go after him but Naru stopped him.

"Leave him for some time, he can protect himself and…Mai." He turned to the brunette, a frown on his face. "Follow me."

* * *

"You know we aren't making much progress on this case, we just split up and something stupid happens every time we do that." Mai slumped her shoulders tiredly and watched as her boss kept on walking, without paying the least attention to her.

"You know you could answer me at least, Boss!"

"Mai would you rather keep quiet and let me concentrate on the job, I can't afford to slack off like you." He stated flatly and then added. "We have to find Miss Hara."

Mai's heart twanged with pain as she looked at the black figure in front of her. Maybe, he did like her, maybe, he does admire Masako.

He could like her; she's beautiful, talented, graceful and professional, she is just the type of girl Naru would prefer to date. Not someone clumsy, ugly and hare-brained like her.

Another twinge of regret…

He rounded around a corner and stopped at the last room on the third floor.

"This was the library…" Naru strode inside, his eyes taking in each detail. "It's old but it's the only place we can hope to find evidence."

"It's huge, you know, and tell me what do I need to look out for?"

"Just don't trip over things or jump down wells, that's it for now." He internally smirked when he saw her face turn to beet red and her body shiver in anger.

"Why YOU!" She huffed and stamped her foot, making her way to the bookshelves titled with A.

"Naru!" she whined, looking over her shoulder at the teenager, who was already sorting through papers with a rapidity that amazed her and forced her to wonder how could he manage to hold so much in his brain.

She slapped her cheeks in a way to reprimand herself.

_Well he's Naru, the all – knowing narcissist._

_"_Mai, stop hitting yourself, you'll lose more brain cells."

"Naru, can you see that picture on the last shelf, I'll just take a look at it." Mai got up in a hurry, racing to the shelf, when something like a lump in the carpet, caught her foot and she slid straight into the shelf.

Everything from the shelf fell upon her, the large books hit her on the head, the papers rained around her as she felt a dizziness arouse in her head.

"Mai!" Naru approached her, looking at the mess around her.

Papers, flying around her, books upturned, quills on the floor and several pictures from the albums lay on the ground.

"Don't tell me you managed to trip over thin air."

"No!" Mai huffed. "It was something in the carpet, look, that bump over there."

Naru bent down to look at the carpet, it seemed like something was sticking out of it. He found a scrap in the carpet and put his hand under it, feeling for the substance which Mai tripped over.

After aimlessly moving his hand, his fingertips brushed against something smooth, wet and round. Grasping it in his hand, he carefully retrieved it from under the carpet.

His clenched his fist open and the object was revealed.

It wasn't anything ordinary and yet…

Yet…

It reminded him of brutality, much more than anything else…

It was an eye…

A human eye…

Carved out of the skull as neatly as possible…

With a brown, cinnamon colored pupil.

_Just like Mai's…_

Shocked, with wide eyes he turned to face Mai who was wearing a similar expression, except more horrified than shocked.

Closely, he looked at the thing which had caused her terror and then it was his turn to be confounded.

The object of Mai's horror was…

A picture…

Seemingly, a simple picture but the people…

And it hit Naru…the answers, like a sudden bolt.

No this couldn't be happening.

In the picture, a family was seated, possibly the Takahashi family but…

But…

Why did one of the man in the picture look so much like Lin, and the women beside him like Madoka, the two girls like Masako and Mai, the two boys beside them like John and Yasu and the couple behind the boys like Monk and Ayako.

With shivering hands, Mai turned the picture.

It said, from left to right:

Kyoyo Takahashi, Takahashi Minmay, Akira Takahashi, Sakura Takahashi, Kazuhi Takahashi, Takuto Takahashi, Yahiro Takahashi and Shizuko Takahashi.

Dumbfounded, Mai's gaze rested on the eyeball in Naru's hand and then a scream raged around the manor, like a shattering glass.

_Another one…_

_And another one…_

_And another one…_

But it wasn't from Mai's mouth.

It wasn't Mai at all...

It just reminded Mai of two people…

_Yasu and Madoka…_

**If you think that this chapter is trash then I'll let you know that I sympathize with you all deeply, I just wanted to update since you all gave such positive feedback.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, because they make me really happy, please keep on reviewing. Also thanks to all those who followed/favorited this story.**

**Means a lot people :-D**

**Just let me know what you think and it's alright if you are confused, hopefully things will clear up in the next update…**

**Ja ne…..**

**~borntoflyhigh**


	13. Never Close Our Eyes

**Chapter 13: 'Never Close Our Eyes'**

**Disclaimer: No…I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT…Though it wouldn't be so bad…**

* * *

****'It's not about who hurt you and broke you down, it's about who was always there to make you smile again.' -Unknown.

* * *

**Recap:**

Another one…

And another one…

And another one…

But it wasn't from Mai's mouth.

It wasn't Mai at all...

It just reminded Mai of two people…

Yasu and Madoka…

* * *

**Flashback…(General POV)**

_The dagger was driven with all its force in the bodies…the blade finding all the correct places to hit…_

_In…Out…In…Out._

_The sharp sound of the blade driving in and out of the dead was ecstasy to her, the mere cries, the yelps, the screams…this was revenge…this was retribution._

_She drove it in again, this time with such a force that she heard a sickeningly crunching sound followed by gasps…yes…cry…for help…die…there…all of you._

_Yes they were not breathing now…the pulse was fading with each passing second, the heartbeats almost unable to be heard, but she was more interested in the expressions._

_The scrunched up eyes, the parted mouths, gasping, begging for air, the shaking bodies, the lifeless hands that flopped against the rough carpet as the pain sunk in._

_"You were there, you plotted with Father, you cared about money didn't you!? Answer me Mother!"_

_"I…Hhum…Madoka…not your…aaah…mother."_

_"Liar!" she shrieked. "Liars all of you!" Once more the dagger was set to work, ripping the body apart, mutilating it to beyond recognition but she saved an organ, a part, like she did with all her victims, in the memory of her father's murdering techniques._

_In this case she saved the left hand, adorned with a small diamond ring and cut it off as smoothly as possible._

_"No, please, NO!"_

_"That's what he did to me, that's what father did, my eyes, he – he" she choked on her own tears, cutting the hand with more vigor now, completely ignoring the screams that her victim elicited._

_More…_

_She turned to the next one…_

_"Cousin, you too saw him die, now, didn't you!?"_

_"I'm not the one who you think I am, I am…"_

_"Don't lie." She snarled, pushing the dagger against the body, applying all force on it, pushing it in, pulling it out, relishing in the sharp sounds of the dagger and the screams of her torturers._

_It it one word to torture and completely another one; to be tortured._

_"But now you die. DIE, DIE, DIE…"_

_"Mai-chan!"_

_"Stop calling me that, you all are pathetic, liars, torturers, there, that's what you did to me. It's important isn't it?!" a maddening desire seized her as she shouted with all her force, bludgeoning the bodies to utter blood…_

_And flesh…_

_"Money is important isn't it, pride, enmity then take this and this and this!"_

_Her sobs were quieted as she wasted away her anger upon the already lifeless bodies and that was when it dawned on her…the crime, her sin, the blood._

_She was wasted away…_

_Yet she couldn't move…_

_"I don't want to kill anymore." She sank to the ground, her hands over her ears, her whole form racked by sobbing, everything in her was lifeless now. "Just let me be with him…I want…please…him."_

_Her silent imploring was not directed to a specific person as she raised her eyes to the ceiling, her wails loud, her eyes blurred, her whole being crushed as the blood ran down her hands._

_This was not her…she was not like this but revenge…retribution._

_It tied her down…binding her to this world._

_Her wails got louder as her eyes scanned the room, in disgust._

_Blood…_

_All was blood now…_

_She smelled of it now…_

_Reeked of it…_

_She was a murderer, and as she studied her hands, the tears started to make little holes in the blood stains, splashing on them._

_Pain had drove her to this…yes it was pain._

_Passions, emotions, she had never been sweet-talked by him, he was all teasing and pushing her down but then…_

_The feeling…_

_The fleeting moments of happiness when she saw his face at the end of the corridor, leaning outside her bedroom door by nearly dodging Ayami-chan with that airy smile and then he was outside her door bored and expressionless._

_She was lost…he was the only thing she wanted now._

_But he was nowhere, he was bound to a room, like she was…_

_All she needed was a vessel, a body…yes…she needed that girl…the one who had her eyes._

_He was not with her…he was lost into this place…this place where she had spent her life and had died._

_He was anywhere but with her…_

_And this was her greatest sorrow…_

_Her misery…_

_Her living Hell…_

* * *

**General POV:**

It was becoming unbearable now…too much, just to much for her to bear.

Those screams, those unfamiliar wails that rang in her head, eroding the last of her sanity, eating away at her brain.

Those yelps, like agony…

Too much for her to suffer…

Tears cascaded down Mai's face as she moved her limp hands to cover her ears just to make those noises stop…just to make the suffering less.

But it doubled…

All the wails vibrated in her head, and she felt like being consumed into complete horror and blackness, like she was being sucked into nothingness, an abyss, too deep, the answers hitting her with too much force.

_Answers…_

_She knew them now…_

_The feeling, the sounds, those dreams…everything._

_And how she wished she never knew anything._

Almost out of instinct, her hand went to grasp her neck and she felt nothing when her own fingertips brushed against the bruise, she was numb now, unfeeling. Her hand slid down where she felt the necklace hanging. Bringing it into the field of her vision she examined the pendant with lifeless eyes, when she noticed that the butterfly shaped pendant could be opened, her shivering fingers couldn't even manage that and she raised her eyes to meet blue ones.

He was paralyzed completely and it scared Mai, the way his eyes narrowed, his breathing got ragged, the aura around him started to shine brightly, his energy, his ager was being released but his eyes were fixed on the picture, his hands clutching the frame so tightly that it could have snapped if not for its metallic surface.

His PK was getting out of control and worriedly she noticed that the objects around her had started to fly, and collide with each other.

"Naru…" she whispered, extending her hand to touch his shoulder but the static around him was too much, the shock travelled through her veins, halting all senses and she nearly felt unconscious before she felt something rising inside her…

Power…

She was balancing his PK, reducing it.

"Naru…" she whispered, tenderly touching his arm and letting her other hand rest beneath his cheek. "It'll be alright."

His eyes were a mess, for the first time he had ever shown so much emotion, he was distraught and it pinched Mai's heart with force.

She couldn't let him break…he couldn't break…he was supposed to solve this case.

He was Naru, for the love of God, he always knew what to do.

The objects around the room stopped flying around and fell to the ground around them as Mai gripped his shoulder, as if trying to convince him.

"I'm fine Mai." He tried to shake off her hand, but she knew how to use force when it came to that.

"No you're not! I am dumb but I'm not blind."

"Yasu and Madoka…they are…because of me…"

"It wasn't you, it's a mistake Naru."

"It's a mistake. It happened because I bought you here, I thought I could solve…"

"You're right, you can solve this, you're Naru, the one who knows, the Know-it-all, the narcissist. You can do this, you know, because, because…" Mai spluttered with words as images of Madoka and Yasu in torture flashed through her mind.

He searched her face, waiting for her to complete her sentence and watched as she took a deep breath.

"I trust you Naru, more than I could have on any body on Earth, you are the one, do you hear me?!"

His intelligent mind was working at a snail's pace and he looked at his assistant in a moment of unsettling happiness that was caused by her words.

"I trust you, just because I said it once that I didn't, doesn't mean it's not there, I mean, you are a jerk and an idiot but you're Naru and I trust you, not Gene, not Yasu or John or anyone else because you're protecting me till now, you're the reason that I'm not in a coffin."

He was speechless.

"And now don't give me the crap that you can't solve this case. In the name of Heavens where the Hell are your brains when WE NEED THEM, SO JUST GET UP AND DON'T GIVE ME THE 'IT'S-ALL-MY-FAULT LOOK', DAMNED NARCISSIST, JUST FINISH THIS OFF ALREADY."

She was shaking with fury now, her wrists in the air, her face flushed as she panted harshly, coughing when another need came up to her.

Water…

Naru looked more calmed now, if possible even more composed than ever with his eyes emotionless as he held the necklace in his hand as he pried it open effortlessly

_There she had just boosted his ego to level 100…way to go Mai!_

She watched silently as Naru opened the necklace and his eyebrows shot up with interest and his face twisted into a defeated smirk, as if he was laughing bitterly on his own destiny.

Mai took the opened necklace from his hands and looked at its interior, two small pictures were there next to each other.

One was of a girl that looked ridiculously like her, except with longer hair and a genial smile on her face and the next one was of a boy…

A young man actually, what with the piercing blue yes, the sharp yet not distasteful features and the black hair, covering his eyes in bangs, he looked too much like the boy sitting in front of Mai.

Naru…

Confused, she looked up at Naru…

His smirk had vanished to be replaced by a bitter look as he leaned against the book shelve, his arm on his knee as he looked at her, answering the question by pointing to the bottom of the small picture.

There in the tiniest of writings known to human eye was written in a neat, cursive script.

_Sakura Takahashi…Takeo Haturi._

_And then it just clicked in her brain._

But before she knew it, Naru had gotten up, seized her by the elbow and was half dragging her out of the library, running around the maze, dragging a bewildered Mai after him, his mind racing faster than his feet, putting everything together…the coordination of his mind with his senses was something he'd always cherished on cases. Yes he was one and only…

After all…he _was _Dr. Oliver Davis.

They spotted Monk and Ayako in the corridor, their faces pallid as they looked about probably searching for Yasu and Madoka and ended up spotting Mai and Naru.

"Oh thank God, Mai." Ayako hugged the girl with all the worry over flowing as Naru looked over at Monk. "We're so glad you weren't hurt."

"What happened to Madoka and Yasu?" Mai asked as she felt her head spin.

"They just disappeared…" the lost look on Mai's face explained everything; this was planned, just like Masako.

"Where's Father Brown?" Naru inaudibly sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He isn't anywhere around, I guess he's also in the hands of the spirits. This place is so…hostile, there's the cellar that smells of blood and the kitchen in which the knives just stick in the wall, the piano keeps on playing and there are voice, like singing, then there are screams, cries."

"John too…" Mai whispered, scared.

It was wrong…all was wrong, her friends were in danger. They could even be dead for all she knew.

"I solved the case." Naru was the first one to break the deadly silence and Ayako's bent head snapped up, she had never looked so relieved during any case but now she did.

"Where's Lin?" Naru strolled by the hallway determinedly, his steps for base.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go in there kid." Monk placed a firm hand on Naru's shoulder as if making him understand. "He's angry, livid actually, Madoka was his fiancée and he planned on…you know…the wedding…and she's not…there…so"

Mai's eyes widened and Naru cleared his throat, steering away from the direction, his eyes on the floor as if the simple, red carpet was more interesting than anything.

"So mind telling us what the heck happened to four of our members?"

And then came the grand explanation, the picture, the pendant and then the conclusion.

"So Lin is Kyoyo, Madoka is his wife Minmay, Masako is the elder daughter Akira and Mai is the younger one Sakura, I am Kyoyo's brother Yahiro, John and Yasu are my sons and this." He pointed to Ayako for special effect. "This old hag is my wife!"

"It's not my fault that all men want me." Ayako swished her hair. "And who are you Naru, because the spirits seem really interested in you."

He paused his steps, turning through another hallway.

"I am Takeo Haturi, lover of Sakura, son of Aksume, the rest you know."

"So…" Monk prolonged his sentence.

"So you and Mai…"

"Yes me and Mai." He confirmed and surprisingly both the adults started to howl with laughter, forgetting the situation.

"Oh My … Hahaha, till death will you both part. Oh, Hahahahaha my sides are aching, ahahaha."

"Ohoooho, what the hahahahahahahaha."

"Ms. Matsuzaki, I appreciate if you would consider the situation in hand, need I remind you that you also are wedded with Takigawa over here."

That did make Monk and Ayako shut their mouth and shoot glares at Naru but he paid no attention to their antics, instead he was examining one of the 'weird' clocks.

"Mai, come here."

"Yeah?"

"When this clock strikes on a number, the pendulum moves."

"This usually happens in other clocks too Naru."

He sighed at her stupidity.

"Do you see anything there, glinting behind the pendulum?"

Mai squinted and tried to look past the large metal pendulum.

A glint of light flashed in her vision and she shut them in pain.

"It's something like gold, stuck behind the clock, if we move it maybe we can-"

Naru didn't even wait for her to complete the answer and instead he was already moving the heavy grandfather clock from the wall.

Blood…

Bones and rotten flesh…

As soon as Naru had moved the heavy clock without Monk's help, it revealed a large cavity in the wall out of which strange things started to bubble out.

Mai yelled as cut off body parts started to come out, stained with blood, rotten with time but nonetheless amputated parts of a body. Monk looked horrified and then Naru reached over picking something up from the amputated male hand.

It was a gold ring with a seal on it.

_H – T_

_"_Takeo, this is his body, he was stuffed over here by Kyoyo."

"So that's how…how he used the clocks, he stuffed bodies…here"

This was why the spirits haunted them, they thought that the SPR was their family and they wanted revenge from each one, especially from Lin since his face resembled Kyoyo's. Takeo was poisoned, Sakura was tortured which led her to suicide and then both spirits had ruined their families. However they were unable to find each other and thought that the other had betrayed.

But then if Lin was most hated…

Then his life was in trouble…..

And he was alone.

All of a sudden the clock started chiming, announcing one 'o clock with the most melancholy of sounds.

"Mai…"

But he wasn't able to say anything else since when he turned around, the said girl, was holding her head and stumbling on her feet.

"I don't feel so…" her words were blurred as she staggered helplessly, trying to hold on to reality.

"Mai."

And then she hit the ground with a thump, her pulse fading and her heartbeat as distant as anything.

"MAI!"

* * *

**Dreamland**

_She was strapped to the large table, the leather bounds pinning her body to the marble slab, making every part of her body paralyzed and her senses out of control._

_"You are possessed girl, you need a God."_

_"Takeo." She uttered_

_"May thee be cleaned by God's power." The priests voice rose as he sprinkled the holy water on her, gesturing for the other priests to do their own cleansing rituals._

_"I'm NOT POSSESSED! Stop!"_

_"You have the devil in you Sakura."_

_This was her own father, who stood over her smiling smugly as if Christmas had arrived early, stroking her hair, telling her she was insane, telling her she was confused._

_But was she?_

_No, she was sane!_

_She was!_

_The herbal medicines that the gypsies tested on her to cure her of the said demon had their effect as she felt heat rush up to her body, feeling like a burning candle, tearing her senses away._

_"No please Father, you can't kill him, father, Father!" she struggled, but it was utterly useless._

_He would die…_

_But he couldn't…_

_She screamed in agony…_

_Let her go…_

_Go!_

_If he would die…then she would die too, yes._

_She was possessed…possessed by emotions, possessed by passion._

_Mai blinked as the scene played in front of her, Gene was behind her, watching the scene calmly._

_Suddenly, without warning the scene changed and blackness engulfed her. before she knew it, Sakura was standing in front of her glaring at her with an intensity, no Gene was around._

_"W-what do you want?" Mai couldn't help but feel safe, like Sakura wouldn't harm her._

_"Takeo." It was a word that made Mai's heart twinge._

_"From me…" she questioned._

_"I want to be free…I want your body, since you are the only one he responds to."_

_"I'll do it for one cause." Mai's voice quivered as she felt her own reflection sigh. "You won't harm my friends, nobody!"_

_"Fine…just remember…" Sakura leaned closer. "You will die, you are now my vessel, with no past, present or future, except my soul, you die." Mai didn't even think a s_

_"I accept just let Naru survive and the rest, please don't hurt them." The tears were rapid now, the scenes replaying in her mind again and again._

_And the last thing Mai registered was a dagger stabbing her straight in the back and Sakura sighing in contentment, whispering…_

_"You die now, he is mine, only mine."_

And when she woke up…with her hands on her stomach, realization striking her.

The scar was there like a ridge in her smooth skin, sensitive to her hands.

Now she was not a human…

No, she was a vessel…

Sakura's vessel…

* * *

**So now what do you think?! And hey what's with the small number of reviews for last time? Hence this time review as much as you can because I simply love them…thanks to all those who did review, I love you guys, cool!**

**Also this may be one update for one month. Exams people!**

**Wish me best of luck ;-D**


End file.
